Riders In The Sky
by Oathkeeper93
Summary: Eragon/Ghost Rider crossover. A Ghost Rider arrives to help Eragon and his cousin Roran rescue Katrina when an evil force enters to take advantage of their plight. First story. R & R. chapter 16 is up. Sorry for the delays.
1. A Crisis

Riders in the Sky

Chapter1: A Crisis

A warrior stood in the wind on the Burning Plains wielding a crimson blade and behind him a red dragon. Suddenly Eragon awoke in his tent, _"I've got to stop dreaming about him,_ _every ones going to think I am crazy,"_ he thought. Eragon rose and walked over to the water basin and splashed cold water on his face, he could see outside the sun was just rising over the Beor Mountains and the camp was already bustilling with noise. A guard stood in the entrance of the tent, Eragon turned to face him and asked: 

"Yes what is it?"

"Lady Nasuada summons you to her tent sir," replied the guard and with that he walked away.

Eragon put on his Elvin tunic and belted on his new sword he had gotten from the Varden blacksmith and headed to Nasuada's tent. 

Eragon entered Nasuada's tent, everyone was there; Arya, Jeod, Trianna, Orik and Roran Nasuada all sat in a chairs in front of her a table with a map of Alagaesia on it. Eragon bowed low before her then rose; everyone listened intently while Nausuada spoke:

"We have a serious situation here."

"What has happened?" asked Arya. 

"Our magicians have been captured by an Imperial garrison, they've threatened to kill them unless we surrender ourselves to the Empire," replied Nasuada.

"But wouldn't the magicians save themselves with their magic?" asked Eragon.

"Apparently they were caught off guard by an Imperial magician called Astos," replied Nasuada.

Arya's eyes widened when she heard the name of Astos, "Astos? I thought he was dead?"

Nasuada stood and said "Listen here, I don't know all the details of this situation but it is going to be resolved if the mercenary I sent for arrives in time."

"Mercenary?" asked Orik.

"Yes, I sent for one who is good at negations he was supposed to be here by nightfall," replied Nasuada. 

"Do we have that long?" asked Eragon. 

"Of course we have till tomorrow," replied Nasuada. 

"We must be wary this could be a trick to get us to surrender to the Empire," said Jeod

The meeting was soon over; Eragon walked back to the tent Saphira was now awake. 

"_Hello little one,"_she said cheerfully. 

"_Hello Saphira," _Eragon replied as he entered the tent and started to put on his armor. 

"_What is going on Eragon? I see the__warriors putting on the armor as you are"._

Eragon came out of the tent caring Saphira's dragon armor and said: _"your turn."_

Eragon explained the situation to her as he put her armor on her and ended asking her his question about the one called Astos: 

"_I have heard that name mentioned before by master Oroms," _said Eragon. 

"_Perhaps you should__ask Arya about him?"_ suggested Saphira. 

"_I guess I will,"_ answered Eragon, as they both headed towards the edge of the Plains were the others were waiting for nightfall.


	2. Questions Answered

Chapter 2: Questions Answered

Eragon awoke in late evening; he looked up at Saphira who was looking out into the distance. 

"_Anything yet?" _he asked.

"_No nothing,"_ replied Saphira.

Eragon looked to his left and saw Nasuada, Arya, and the other leaders discussing their plans, when it seemed they were done Arya noticed Eragon's staring and walked to where he and Saphira were waiting. Eragon took a drink from his water container, he nearly chocked when he saw Arya approaching. Arya touched her two fingers to her lips in formal Elvin greeting, Eragon sat up, and then she asked:

"Do you mind if I wait with you?" 

"No I don't," replied Eragon.

Arya sat down next to Eragon. "Was there something you wanted to ask me?" she asked.

"How did you know?" Eragon replied.

"I can always tell when something is bothering you," she replied.

Eragon looked at Arya then said: "You seemed surprised when Nasuada mentioned Astos, if you don't mind me asking who he is". 

"I thought you would ask me that. Astos used to be an elf prince before he became corrupt; he thought my mother the queen was leading my people to their doom". 

"You said you thought he was dead this morning," Eragon said. 

"Yes, well he was supposed to be dead," said Arya. "Astos eventually started a rebellion to force my mother off the throne; after his first attempt failed he learned dark magic from a creature called Blackheart who became his ally. After learning the dark arts of magic Astos turned himself into a lich and became the king of the Dark Elves."

"So what happened after that?" asked Eragon. 

"With the help of a bounty hunter named Travis Parham, my people defeated the Dark Elves, their leader and Blackheart," Arya told him. 

"Who is Travis Parham?" asked Eragon.

"A very skilled bounty hunter who has aided my people and the Varden in many battles. The Urgals called him the Nightshade but my people and the humans call him the Ghost Rider".

"Why do you call him that?" asked Eragon.

"I'll let you see for yourself when he arrives," replied Arya as she looked to the sky. "Its getting darker we should head out to the battlements."

Eragon, Arya and Saphira went down the battlements and waited with the other soldiers, Roran saw Eragon and stood next to him.

"Did you here who the mercenary is that is coming?" Roran asked Eragon.

"Yes, his name is Travis Parham; Arya called him a Ghost Rider." 

Rorans eyes widened. "A Ghost Rider! Eragon we're going to have the advantage in these negations." 

"I sure hope so Roran" replied Eragon.


	3. Aggressive Negotiations

Chapter 3: Aggressive Negations

About an hour past it was now nightfall, Nasuada moved her small garrison of troops a feet forward at least fifteen feet away from the Lich and the Imperials. Nasuada, Eragon, Arya, Roran, Orik, Jeod, and the Urgal leader Nar Garzhvog stood in front. Eragon looked ahead and saw a floating creature with long arms standing in front of the imperial garrison; the ground seemed to wither beneath it. Suddenly the imperials charged forward the Lich following behind. Nasuada yelled and aimed her sword at the imperials and the Varden and Urgals Charged forward Eragon drew his sword and slashed at the first imperial soldier he saw charged with the rest of the army; Saphira flew forward and jumped on the Imp. Archers and started to kill anyone in her way. Another hour passed Eragon thought the battle was never going to end what didn't help was Astos reviving his soldiers.

Eragon looked out on the horizon as he fought an imperial officer he finally defeated the officer he turned to see Arya kill a soldier. 

"He's made it at last," Arya said with relief as she looked out on the horizon. 

Eragon turned to see a peculiar sight a lone horsemen galloping towards them with great speed. The thing Eragon noticed was the horse it looked as if it was undead most of its bones were showing and its body burned and the rider dressed in black leather armor his head a skull on fire.

"_Now you see why he is called the Ghost Rider"_ Arya's voice came in his head. 

Nasuada had already seen the Ghost Rider and called her troops to retreat back to the camp.

Once the troops had retreated Eragon, Arya, Roran, Orik, and Nasuada stood a few feet away and watched as their enemies prepared for the rider's attack. The lich turned to the men and said:

"Watch your front you mongrels the bastard means to have us all!"

"Let's just kill him then!" jeered one of the soldiers.

"No he's too strong let's just cripple him! And then we can annihilate the Varden!" yelled the lich.

Suddenly a voice sounded as if it was coming from beyond the grave! It came from the Ghost Rider. "**You****talk of murder; your lies insult the dead! An end to it!"** And with that the rider snapped his skeleton fingers and the horse charged forward into the garrison of imperials.

When the Ghost Rider charged he had killed all the imperials except he had missed the Lich. 

"**What's the matter? Lich! Are you scared yet!"** asked the rider. 

"Not really with the assurance of King Blackheart and the other demons, I have just assured the Empire's defeat!" 

"**Demons and the Empires defeat? Talk Lich! Or I will kill you! What do you mean Blackheart and the other demons!"** yelled the rider the flames on his skull flaring. 

"I have said too much already you will soon see what I meant when you are wallowing in defeat later!"

With that said, the Lich faded away. The rider got down from his horse and walked over to his observers, suddenly before their eyes the rider turned into a human, his hands and skull were no longer bone and flame. Nasuada took a few steps forward and said: "Travis Parham I take it?"

"At your service Lady" replied the rider.


	4. The Deal

Chapter 4: The Deal

Travis Parham approached the leaders; Eragon noticed the horse had also turned back as well it had a black coat which shone in the moonlight. Travis looked towards Arya and touched his two fingers to his lips and bowed to her she replied with the same greeting but did not bow. Travis looked up as Roran, Orik, and Nasuada walked back to the camp.

"I have someone I want you to meet Travis," Arya said as she turned towards Eragon "This is Eragon Shadeslayer."

"An honor to meet the dragon rider who slew Durza, Travis Parham at your service," Travis said as he and Eragon shook hands. 

Before Eragon and Travis could get acquainted, a guard came and summoned them to Nasuadas tent all three went to the tent.

When Eragon, Arya, and Travis arrived to the command tent they found the rescued magicians giving their thanks then walking out. Nasuada then turned her attention to three that had just walked in the tent. Roran came in behind Eragon, Arya and Travis Parham then Nasuada spoke:

"Now that you are all here I can speak of your next task".

"Katrina?" asked Roran nervously.

"Yes Roran you and Eragon will leave tomorrow at dawn but I'm asking Arya and Mr. Parham to join you". Guard will lead Mr. Parham to his tent," said Nasuada as the guard came into the tent. Travis Parham then said: 

"My lady, please call me Travis." 

"Alright Travis" replied Nasuada.

Eragon returned to his tent to find Saphira lying down, when Eragon walked into the tent Saphira then spoke:

"_So what now?"_she asked.

"_We leave for Dras Leona tomorrow at dawn to rescue Katrina. Arya and Roran are accompanying us so is Travis Parham," _replied Eragon. 

Saphira looked down. _"I was afraid of that from what I learned__from Glaedr about the Ghost Rider I don't think we can trust him Glaedr said the Ghost__Rider is the Devils bounty hunter,"__ said Saphira. _

"_Well we will just have to wary of him right now we should get some rest for tomorrow," _replied Eragon

Several hours had passed since Eragon's conservation with Saphira, Eragon awoke with a jolt as if something had hit him but there was no one there he was about to lay back down when a chilling wind blew on him and the tent flap opened and a man dressed all in black robes and black boots his silver hair was combed up and he had a walking stick which seemed to be made of sliver a finely crafted skull was on the top. Eragon sat up as the man spoke:

"Eragon Shadeslayer."

"Yes," replied Eragon. 

The man took a step closer. "I am Mephisto, I have proposition for you." 

"What kind of proposition?" replied Eragon.

"I am a magician looking for a warrior to do a certain assignment for me I can sense you are worried about the outcome of the future."

"What do you know of that?" asked Eragon.

"Well I know your brother has fallen to the Empire. What if I can help you? What if I can give you the power to ensure everything comes out alright? Would you be willing to make a deal?" replied Mephisto.

"Name your price!" said Eragon.

. Mephisto looked around the tent as if he were searching for any valuables then he looked at Eragon and said: "Your soul … in due time everything will turn the way you want them to be all you have to do is sign." said Mephisto holding out a scroll. 

Eragon took the scroll but before he could read it he cut his finger and a drop of blood fell on the signing line then Mephisto took it saying what it was: "That'll do just fine" and as he took the scroll his eyes glowed crimson.


	5. Flight to Dras Leona

Chapter5: Flight to Dras Leona

Chapter5: Flight to Dras Leona

Eragon awoke to find it still dark outside; it was not yet dawn but he got up and washed his face in the water basin and dressed in his Armor belted on his sword.

"_Hello__little one,"_ said Saphira as Eragon walked out of the tent carrying her saddle.

"_Hello Saphira are you ready? We leave for Dras Leona soon!" _replied Eragon.

"_Indeed I am,"_said Saphira, as Eragon strapped on her saddle and started to fill the saddle bags with her armor and other supplies. Once Eragon finished he turned to see Roran and Arya walking up to them.

"Are you ready?" asked Eragon.

"Yes I've been ready," said Roran, holding the pommel of his new sword which he had taken from the battle the day before.

Eragon looked towards Arya she wore her leather armor, he was about to greet her until he saw Travis Parham come into view leading his black horse into the clearing that they were in, he the climbed into the saddle on his horse. Eragon turned to Roran and said:

"Alright you first Roran."

Roran looked nervous as he climbed into Saphira's saddle. Then Eragon climbed in behind Roran, he turned to see Arya speaking to Travis. _"She's probably not going to ride with Roran and I," _thought Eragon.

"_That's a shame, I wanted to exercise__my wings with a little more weight on my back,"_replied Saphira.

Suddenly a chill ran down Eragon's back as he heard the words of Mephisto going through his head:

"_In due time everything will turn the way you want__them to be"._

Eragon turned to see Arya clime into the saddle behind him.

. "You don't have to worry Travis has agreed to go at the same pace as you," said Arya.

"_Oh that's__comforting,"_remarked Saphira sarcastically.

Before they could continue the conversation Nasuada came out of the command tent and addressed them.

"You all know what to do so I needn't say more except that after you finish you are to go back to Du Weldenvarden, good luck and gods speed".

Travis Parham looked at Eragon and said:

"Lets ride," then he turned into the Ghost Rider once again his head became a flaming skull, his horse's body burned and its nostrils flared as it reared and started gallop out of the camp.

Greatly to Eragon's surprise Arya held on to him when Saphira launched herself into the air. After all she was an elf and he did not expect that.

"Strange, from what I have read about Ghost Riders, they can only turn into that form in the presence of evil," said Roran.

"Those who have that power can control it by manipulation and concentration of the fire element that exists within man," replied Arya.

"Don't Ghost Riders have the ability to ride in the sky?" asked Roran.

"Yes they do but Travis prefers to ride down there to scare everyone who he passes by," replied Arya.

Eragon looked down below them and saw the flaming rider galloping the same way they were heading.

"I hope we make it in time," said Eragon.

"Not to worry we should be there by nightfall," replied Arya reassuringly.

Eragon looked back at Arya, and said "Arya may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, what's on your mind?" asked Arya, looking reluctant to answer his question.

"How come I haven't heard about the fall of the dark elves and Astos?" answered Eragon.

"That was a very terrible time in elven history Eragon; most of my people hate to even mention it. Oromis hates to utter a word of what really happened you see Astos was one of his most gifted students." Replied Arya, she looked down.

"I guess I won't talk of it again." Said Eragon noticing her sadness

"No!" she said firmly, she looked at him "What I mean to say, we can still talk of it just not now" said Arya.

With that Eragon turned and faced forward and then thought about what Mephisto said or was it just a dream? He did not know.


	6. Mission of Mercy

Chapter 6: A Mission of Mercy

Chapter 6: A Mission of Mercy

It was nightfall when they arrived at Dras Leona Saphira landed next to Travis Parham and his horse; Roran, Eragon and Arya climbed off then Travis spoke "This is the best time to break someone out of prison; we shall take them off guard"

"What about Saphira and the horse?" replied Eragon. "They will stay here on the outskirts" replied Travis.

"_He is right Eragon we will only get in the way you can call me when you are ready to escape"_ replied Saphira.

So the operation began Travis led the way into Helgrind, after Travis came Arya, Eragon then Roran. The town had changed a lot since Eragon had last been there.

"What has happened here?" asked Eragon eying the damaged buildings

"Blackheart! He attacked this town," replied Travis.

"Blackheart is back?" asked Arya

"Yes he is trying to establish Hell on Earth at least that's what some people are saying" answered Travis.

The four hid behind a building just in front of the Dungeon, "There that's the Dungeon" said Travis motioning towards the building a few in front of them, two guards stood on ether of the double-sided wooden doors.

Travis Parham drew his broad sword he turned to Arya and whispered "I'll take those two and I will tell when you can come" he then turned to The Ghost Rider.

The Ghost Rider jumped out of its hiding place right in front of the guards, one of the men pointed his finger and said "Your kind aren't welcome around here Ghost Rider!"

Suddenly the guard blew a horn more soldiers surrounded the Ghost Rider then attacked and the fight began. Back in their hiding place Eragon, Arya and Roran watched as the soldiers fell one after another.

"Should we help him?" asked Eragon

"No Travis doesn't like to share" replied Arya.

Then she turned to Eragon "Eragon you know the Elven ball is going to be hosted in a few months?"

"Yes what about it?" answered Eragon

"I was wondering if you would come with me" said Arya

"I guess?" replied Eragon.

The Ghost Rider came back to the hiding place **"Its time to rescue this girlfriend of yours Roran!" **he said.

As they entered the jailhouse Eragon thought to himself "_Maybe Mephisto was right about everything going my way remembering Arya asked him to the Elven ball"._

"Are you sure she is even here rider? Theirs no one in these cages" said Roran impatiently

. **"She's here all the others were executed wait! There!" **said the Ghost Rider pointing towards the last cell on the left side

Roran ran forward, ahead of the others, he drew his hammer and tried to break cell bars but it was useless.

Ghost Rider came forward with the two others following** "No need to blunt your hammer boy" **said Ghost Rider as he lifted his flaming finger to the cell door an melted the bars.

Once this was done Roran wasted no time he ran in and took the unconscious Katrina then stepped out.

"Halt in the name of the king" yelled a voice they turned to see three guards

"**I knew things were going to smoothly. Stand aside or be killed!" **stated the Ghost Rider.

"Surround them men!" ordered the guard but before they could carry that order out, the Ghost Rider rose his arm unleashing a mighty flamethrower burning them to death once that was done the Ghost Rider looked towards Arya and yelled **"Its now or never elf!".**

Arya raised her hand and said something in elvish Eragon didn't recognize but before he could think they were surrounded by a great light then transported back to the outskirts, no need to get back on Saphira they were already secured. Before they could get their bearings a voice was heard **"Let's get the hell out of here!"**


	7. Death of a Hero

Chapter7: Cursed

Chapter7: Death of a Hero

An hour had passed since they had escaped from Dras Leona they were now passed Bullridge. They stopped just outside Gil'ead or rather what was left of it; it was attacked by demons as well.

They had stopped and dismounted Roran held the still unconscious Katrina in his arms.

"Let me see her" said Arya

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Roran.

"She'll be fine we should take to Du Weldenvarden just in case though" replied Arya.

"**Alright you four go on ahead, I want to explore these ruins a little more closely" **said the Ghost Rider.

"Brave words Ghost Rider but foolhardy" said a slightly familiar voice they turned to see an elderly man dressed in black robes he held a cane with a skull on the top.

"**Well if it isn't Mephisto, my favorite person to double cross" **replied the Ghost Rider.

Mephisto came forward until he was arms length from the Ghost Rider "You have no need to venture into that disgrace of a city for its denizens; my son's servants are already coming for you and they cannot be stopped." Said Mephisto.

"**Oh don't worry, I'll defeat your demons, you control that damned son of yours from--"**the Ghost Rider never finished his sentence, Mephisto interrupted:

"I will not stop my son is doing right, The End of the Days is upon us" with that Mephisto faded away in a mist.

"**Flee to Du Weldenvarden! Eragon with me, help me defeat the main demon force." **The Ghost Rider ordered.

Arya and Roran were instantly transported away; Arya's voice came into Eragon's mind _"I will await your return in Ellesmera good luck"._

Eragon stood next to Ghost Rider and watched as wretched figures appeared all around them. Eragon noticed the shape of the figures they looked like men but they crouched and crawled their spines stuck out of their backsides, a hole in their chest showed were their hearts were ripped out, their skin was white and their red eyes glowed. Travis called them Razor demons.

"**Ah Blackheart sends his lackeys to do his dirty work for him" **yelled the Ghost Rider.

The battle began Eragon drew his sword and fought the demons along with the Ghost Rider. When it seemed the battle was over a giant crimson demon appeared covered with spines, it let out a roar and more demons appeared.

"What is that thing?!" asked Eragon

"**A Terrorsmith, one of Hell's worst nightmares." **Replied the Ghost Rider,

The Terrorsmith charged for the both of them but they dodged the attack, the creature let out another roar and swung its mighty arm at Eragon but before he had time get out of the way and was knocked down it was about to smash him, but Saphira dived down upon the Terrorsmith and knocked it down.

Before Eragon knew it, Saphira and the Terrorsmith were fighting, he got up but a demon came out of nowhere hit him down again, he was stunned. He laid there watching the horror as Saphira battled the Terrorsmith and the Ghost Rider battled a younger looking man about the age of twenty dressed in black. He was chocking the Ghost Rider, he held him up in the air the fire on the rider's head turning black as if it were about go out, the next thing he saw was terrifying Saphira fell to the ground bloody and wounded _"Saphira!!"_ Eragon called out but there was no answer then he heard the voice of the Ghost Rider:

"**You fool! Damn you to Hell! Blackheart! What have you done? NOOOOOOOOOOO!" **the Ghost Rider fell to the ground, then something hit Eragon on the head and everything went black.


	8. Cursed

Chapter8: Cursed

Chapter8: Cursed

Eragon awoke with a jolt, he got up and looked around the demons were gone; there was no sign of the Ghost Rider.

He turned to see Saphira standing in the clearing unwounded as if she had not been battling the Terrorsmith at all _"Saphira what happened are we dead?"_

"No if you were, then you would be no good to me" answered Mephisto,

Eragon turned to see the old man dressed in his usual black and bearing his skull cane. "You cheated me Mephisto you said everything would go my way I did not mean for Travis Parham to die".

"Travis was getting in the way besides I told you I wanted something in return" said Mephisto.

"I'm not doing anything for you the deals off" replied Eragon

"It doesn't work that way you're under contract; serve me faithfully and I'll return your soul, there is a rogue demon stalking the forests of Du Weldenvarden hunt it down and destroy it". Replied Mephisto

"I'm not doing it" said Eragon

"You have no choice" replied Mephisto he raised his arms holding his cane as if he were going to stab someone then he brought down stabbing the ground and with that he faded away.

Eragon cried out in pain he suddenly was burning, his flesh was burning off of him until Eragon got a shock he looked at his hand it was bone and a blue fire burned on it, his other hand was the same. He used his gauntlet as a mirror he looked into it and saw his face as a skull with blue fire burning on it. Eragon turned to see Saphira Burning in blue fire as him; they both looked at each other.

"_**I guess Mephisto turned us into his new Ghost Rider" **_said Eragon

"_**Indeed what now?" **_asked Saphira?

"_**We go destroy that demon and master Oromis might know something about our newfound transformations".**_

Eragon climbed into the saddle and Saphira launched herself into the air and few over the forest. A few minutes had passed when Eragon spotted the demon on top of a wooden building.

"_**There! Land there"**_ said Eragon.

Saphira landed on the building,

"_**I'll handle this"**_ said Eragon, he hopped off Saphira.

The demon turned to see Eragon, it was a razor demon just like the others its sharp spine stuck out of its backside and the hole in its chest, showing where its heart was pulled out.

"**You…Guilty!" **stated Eragon pointing to the demon.

The demon crouched into a defensive position as Eragon walked towards it.

Eragon grabbed the creature and held it up and said **"Look into my eyes, your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent, feel their pain!**

Eragon saw all the wrongs the demon had committed and turned it against him the demon soon died it turned to black dust. Eragon climbed onto Saphira _**"Let's go find Oromis"**_ said Eragon

But it was too late. The building collapsed under Saphira's weight

Eragon and Saphira were in dust cloud everything around them was on fire with the same blue fire that covered Eragon. The dust cleared after a moment, Eragon saw a crowd of elven archers surrounding them and aiming their bows. Some of the elves that were there Eragon recognized immediately like Lifean, Edurna, Celdin and Nari. Then there were people he knew even better like Roran, Katrina, Oromis, Queen IaInzada and Arya, of course they were not aiming weapons at him.

"_**How am I supposed to convince them that it's us Saphira?" **_asked Eragon

"_**I don't know try reaching out to Arya or Oromis"**_ replied Saphira.

Eragon looked at Arya _**"How do I change back to myself?"**_ Eragon thought to himself

Suddenly he felt his feelings for Arya came over him the fire on his head burned a darker blue and felt less hot but still warm he looked at his hand it burned just like that as if the fire were about to burnout

"_**That's it!"**_ thought Eragon.

Eragon slid off of Saphira and began walking towards Arya he held out his hand until the elven commander yelled out "Prepare to fire"

Eragon stopped in his tracks and lowered his hand and looked at Arya a look concern on her face. Suddenly a volley of arrows flew at him but before they hit him Eragon accessed his magic and stopped them in mid air and dropped them on the ground the fire on his head flared up and he fell into a great rage he raised is hands at the group of elves and blew up the ground in front of them forcing fire to flare up in their faces. When the fire blew away there was no sight of Eragon or Saphira but many reported seeing a dragon covered in blue fire flying beyond the borders of Du Weldevarden heading due west.


	9. Planting the Seed

Chapter 9: A New Master

Chapter 9: A New Master

The sun was just rising when they flew over Therinsford, it shone on them as they flew over the vast ocean. Eragon cried out in pain as the hellfire left his body and he was himself again, he could hear Saphira's roar of pain as the same happened to her.

Suddenly he felt her landing, _"Saphira what are you doing why are we landing?" _askedEragon in concern.

"_I am sorry Eragon I must land" _replied Saphira.

Saphira landed on the shore of Doru Araeba she climbed onto on beach and collapsed, Eragon fell off the saddle and tried to wake her.

"_Come on Saphira! Not now... Oh no" _he saw two armored guards out of the corner of his eye walking up to them, he heard one of the guards say to the other

"Look what we have here a dragon rider should we kill him?"

"Not yet state your name rider" replied the other guard.

"Eragon Shadeslayer" Eragon answered weakly.

"Shadeslayer?! Isn't that the one Lord Astos wanted alive?" asked the other guard.

"Yes it is" answered the guard

"Astos?!" Eragon said with shock _"Oh no we've landed on Astos's territory" _thought Eragon "You'll never take me alive!" protested Eragon, but was no use he was so weak that he fainted after.

Eragon awoke with a jolt to find himself in a prison cell, he looked around. The cell was made of crude materials such as iron and brimstone there was no bed or chair

"_Oh no Saphira, Saphira where are you?_ Eragon asked franticly.

"_I am in a cage outside, are you alright?" _replied Saphira.

"_I'm alright; I am coming to go get you out of there just wait" _said Eragon, he lifted his arms and yelled "jierda".

The cell doors fell to the floor Eragon stepped out. Suddenly Astos stepped through the corridor in front of him, the lich held up its palm and Eragon was stuck in place

"We meet again Eragon Shadeslayer" said the lich

"What do you want?" asked Eragon.

"You ask me that when you can't refuse anything I say" said the Lich.

"What are you talking about?" replied the confused Eragon

"Mephisto made you a Ghost Rider and he bound you to me in another words you are my servant. Oh I know you would rather go back to the elves and the Varden instead but only to die if they do not submit to me they will be eradicated" stated Astos.

"No I will not go back to the elves after they betrayed me I guess Saphira and I have no other choice we will join you" said Eragon.

"Good you will be my second in command go to the armory and get your weapons" Astos released Eragon he then spoke once more "I took the liberty of giving you your own garrison to command on your next assignment"

"What is my next assignment?" asked Eragon

"Nothing now though you seek vengeance for what the elves did to you go ahead and retaliate" said Astos

Eragon walked into the hallway towards the armory once in he saw the many different weapons and armor of the dark elves. He removed his iron armor for it was battered and broken, he threw it aside for he no longer had use for it instead he took the darkelven leather armor and put on spiked shoulder pads spiked combat boots and spiked gauntlets a spiked war belt as well.

Eragon then went to the weapons rack and took two swords and connected them to his belt, he had stored his old bow in Saphira's saddle bags but he took a dark-wood bow and filled his quiver with dark arrows. He left the armory and went to the outside area to find Saphria and his small army of dark elves waiting; he climbed into Saphira's saddle. He could see in the distance the sun was just going down he soon turned into the Ghost Rider as he turned the spikes on his armor seemed to extend.

The darkelven captain asked him "Where do we go sir"

"**To raid Ellesmera" **replied Eragon. **"Is everyone ready? If so let's get going"**

Once they were off Eragon and Saphira could talk in privet

"_**Why are we siding with Astos?" **_asked Saphira

"_**We are not I just told him we would to get him off my back sooner or later we will have to remain neutral after all if the elves betrayed us than the Varden did as well" **_replied Eragon.


	10. Betrayal

Chapter 10: Retaliation

Chapter 10: Betrayal

Roran awoke at the sound of someone knocking on the wooden door to his room, quickly arose and answered. It was an elven guard.

The guard greeted him in formal elven greeting and then spoke "Sorry to disturb sir, Queen IsIanzadi summons you immediately! There is an Emergency!" with that he left.

Roran dressed himself in his new elven clothes a green tunic and belted on his sword and hammer and left the room. He met Katrina on the way to the throne room; she wore an elven dress and looked as if she had not gotten a wink of sleep.

"So much for a good nights sleep" stated Roran.

"Yes, I wonder what s going on? Have you heard anything?" asked Katrina.

"Not much let's go and see" replied Roran.

The two walked into the throne room and found the queen, Arya and Oromis waiting for them.

The Queen arose for her throne, she wore a rich Emerald dress and her usual swan feathered cloak, and she greeted and addressed them.

"I am sorry for awaking you both but as my guards told you there is an emergency, Oromis will explain" she once again sat down.

"Our forests have been invaded by Dark elves, though the worst thing is that they are led by the Ghost Rider" explained Oromis.

"Is it the same Rider from the night before?" asked Arya.

"Yes I am afraid so and the fact that Eragon or Travis Parham have not returned to help us is also not helping" answered Oromis.

"Getting back to the matter at hand Roran, Katrina we could use your help to combat the dark elves, will you help us?" Asked the queen.

Roran looked at Katrina, she nodded then he looked back at Oromis and said "Yes we will".

Meanwhile somewhere South of Elesmera

The Ghost Rider ordered his men to get ready to strike; Eragon looked at his force of at least two hundred dark elves and said **"Saphira and I will lead the way you will follow".**

Eragon sat atop Saphira as she walked into the main clearing were the elves stood ready to fight and the Dark elves followed as ordered. When they came to a halt Eragon gave the order, **"Fighters in front, Archers behind! Draw your swords!" **as soon as they had drawn their swords. Eragon yelled **"Charge!! Archers fire!!" **

And the battle began.

Roran looked on in fear as both sides clashed; arrows flew out from the elves and were returned by the dark elves. The Ghost Rider shot blue fiery arrows from where he sat atop his dragon the dragon blew out blue fire as well. Roran fought the dark elves, they were tough and very skilled with weapons their armor was also seemed unbreakable, they were also fast-moving but he managed suddenly one knocked him down and was about to finish him till an arrow flew at him and stuck in his chest, the dark elf fell dead. Roran turned around to see it was Katrina who had shot the arrow; she stood with The Queen, Arya, Oromis and the other elven archers on top of the wall. He looked towards her; she smiled and continued to shoot as Roran continued to fight _"I fight for you Katrina"_ he thought.

Suddenly the elven commander gave the order "Retreat!! Everyone Retreat!!"

Roran noticed the elves scatter and dart into the surrounding forest or into the main gate; he followed the queen, Arya, Katrina, Oromis and all the elven archers into the main gate and into the great hall. After all doors were closed all the elves got into shooting positions, Oromis climbed onto Glaedr and drew his sword, Arya drew hers as well so did the queen Katrina ran and hid with the other elves.

The Ghost Rider burned down the gate then told the his remaining force of dark elves to go back to Doru Araeba and ten to stay when this was done, Eragon burned down the bolted door to the great hall.

Astos's voice came into Eragon flaming head _"I am sorry to disturb you but you must do me a favor, fetch me the Contract of Marna the elves should have it"._

"_**Guess we'll have to cut our revenge short let's get that contract and be off it's almost dawn" **_said Eragon

"_**Agreed"**_ replied Saphira.

The invaders walked into the great hall, a volley of arrows flew at them but missed. Eragon lifted his leather-gloved hand towards the elven archers and their bows burned into ash. Three fighters were met with force when they tried to fight the Ghost Rider. Eragon slid off Saphira and walked to were the three were knocked down he saw Roran, Queen IsIanzadi, Arya and a few inches behind them, the one who had not tried to strike at him Oromis sat atop Glaedr.

Eragon looked at Oromis and yelled **"Alright traitor where is the Contract of Marna?!"**

"Wait who are you? And why are you after the Contract" asked Oromis

"**My name is of no concern neither is my reason for wanting the Contract" **replied Eragon.

"Eragon?" asked Arya.

The Ghost Rider looked down at her than he looked back at Oromis **"Bring me the Contract and I won't kill you after you betrayed me I have enough reason to"**

"What are you talking about? We didn't betray you" said Oromis.

"**Is that why I had a warm welcome when I tried to make contact as I recall I was shot at"** said Eragon.

Arya stared up at the Ghost Rider clad in black leather armor with spiked armor, blue hellfire covered his skull. Then she looked at the dragon which was about the size of Saphira, it was covered with blue fire as well. The dragon turned to stare back at Arya, with its large burning sapphire eyes. Then she heard a rather familiar voice, a voice that burned.

"_**Out of all your people I did not expect you to betray Eragon and I as well"**_

Arya was surprised it was Saphira _"We did not betray you and Eragon, Saphira we didn't know it was you" _replied Arya.

Saphira shook her head and looked away then she spoke to Eragon _**Arya is trying to convince me that they did not know we were the new Ghost Rider, I wonder if she is right"**_

"_**Who knows? Let's just get that contract we don't have time for their prattle"**_said Eragon.

"**If you won't hand over the contract I'll just have my men tear up the place" **stated Eragon, he looked to the dark elf next to him **"Go! Search the throne its most-likely hidden there" **Eragon ordered.

The dark elf searched the throne but came back empty-handed Eragon looked at Arya and yelled

"**Alright Arya! Where is it?" **

"Even if I had it Eragon what makes you think I would give it to you in your state of mind" answered Arya.

Eragon looked at Oromis and saw him take a scroll from Glaedr's saddle bag and hold in his hand behind him

"**Hand it over Oromis!" **demanded Eragon.

"No! Do you know what the contract can do" said Oromis

"**No but I suspect I will soon find out" **stated Eragon accessing his magic and pulling the scroll out of Oromis's grip and into his leather-gloved hand.

"_Congratulations Ghost Rider meet me Marna your troops are already here with me so don't worry about summoning them" _said Astos.

Eragon climbed into Saphira's saddle and ordered the dark elves to go to Marna; Arya rose up, drew her sword and aimed it at Eragon's chest just below his flaming head after words Roran and the queen got back up and stood back with Oromis. Oromis accessed his magic and said

"Eragon I will not let you take that contract it could spell the end for Alagaesia!"

"**I have no time I am under orders I must take this contract" **said Eragon.

"Under orders by whom? Who could possibly want the contract?" asked Oromis in confusion

"By us of course" said a familiar voice.

The five turned to see a cloud of dust, as soon as it faded away two figures appeared the lich Astos and the young man dressed in black who Eragon had seen kill Travis Parham.

"Astos and Blackheart, if I am not surprised you two have always sought to get your hands on the Contract of Marna" stated the Queen.

Arya suddenly saw Eragon shake his flaming head sparks flew at her; she raised her arm to avoid them from getting in her eyes. She received a shock when she heard a burning voice in her head saying

"_**Arya help me what have I done?" **_

"_Eragon you must give me the contract you can't let Blackheart get his hands on it" _replied Arya, desperation in her voice.

"_**I want to though I feel betrayed and abandoned by the only people whom I thought were my friends I still trust you for some reason. I want to give you the contract but I can't Mephisto has bound me to Astos that means I must obey his word only." **_Stated Eragon.

"I see you have an elf stuck to you Ghost Rider, kill her!" ordered Astos.

Arya backed away as Eragon dismounted and drew a blue flaming sword from its sheath at his left side, and then she heard the burning voice once again this time in desperation.

"_**Help me! I can't stop myself Arya defend yourself!" **_

Arya raised her sword to parry Eragon's blow as he attacked. The two blades met Eragon held his sword on Arya's sword till her blade melted. The top of the melted bade fell to the ground she threw the hilt aside and grabbed an elven spear from a nearby weapon rack and ran at Eragon the spear was poised to stab him but as soon as it reached its target Eragon held out his hand grasped the spear head and shook the weapon out of Arya's grip very easily. Arya was knocked down she tried to get up but there was a dark force holding her down, Roran and the other elves tried to lend her aid but the same dark force held them back in place. Arya looked up at Eragon, he spun the spear and when it stopped it had blue fire all over it, he then held it in stabbing position then he said

"_**I am truly sorry, Arya"**_

"What are you waiting for Rider? Finish her off!" ordered Blackheart.

Suddenly as Eragon was about to do what he would regret for the rest of his life he was stopped. The ground shook and an ethereal voice spoke

"You are doing wrong; this is not your mission! Come to me at once Ghost Rider, Obey!"

When the voice was gone and the ground quit shaking Astos yelled

"I order you Ghost Rider! Finish her!"

"**NO!!" **yelled Eragon, he turned to face the lich and Blackheart and said **"I serve you…NO MORE!!" **and he threw the flaming spear at them though it missed.

"You dare betray me Rider?!" questioned Astos

"Who cares you know this was bound to happen lich lets just kill this traitor and take the contract" said Blackheart.

"No! He is to strong for us to take alone, this isn't over Ghost Rider" said Astos, as a cloud of dust enveloped him and Blackheart and they were gone.

When the invaders left so did their enchantments that meant the elves could now move freely, Arya got back up, Katrina came out of hiding and joined Roran, the Queen ordered the elves to tend the wounded outside the great hall. Eragon climbed into Saphira's saddle.

"Now where are you going, Eragon?" asked Arya.

"**Well I obviously can't stay here**


	11. A New Master

Chapter11: The Resistance

Chapter11: Mephisto's Revenge

About three minutes had passed since Eragon was ordered to go to Hedarth as Saphira flew south east, Eragon looked to the horizon to see the sun just peeking over the Beor Mountains as he looked the Hellfire left him and Saphira as it did he noticed the spikes on his armor shrunk to their normal size and they were no longer the Ghost Rider. Saphira was the first to speak

"_What do think the elves will do to us the next time they see us?" _she asked in concern.

Eragon answered _"I don't know, but now that they know what we are I suspect they will try to convince to join them once again after all Arya was trying to tell us that they did not betray us"._

Eragon looked in the direction they were going and saw a great city with many stone buildings, a great wall surrounded it and a barred wooden gate sealed the city. But behind the city was a huge white fortress.

"_That must be Hedarth" _said Eragon he saw a balcony big enough to hold him and Saphira he pointed out the balcony to Saphira and said _"Land there!" _

Saphira landed surprisingly the balcony was sturdy enough to hold them it did not even shake Eragon climbed off Saphira. Eragon looked around there was a door way leading into the fortress.

"_I'll investigate you stay out here"_ said Eragon as he walked towards the entry way before he went in Saphira said

"_Just tell me if you need my help this wall shouldn't be to hard to knock down"_

Eragon stepped in through the entry way he looked around the room was beautifully furnished stone walls wooden floors two windows in the center against the wall was a great throne in it sat a cloaked figure which held a golden scepter with a single crystal on the top but what caught Eragon's eye was an ember colored orb which sat upon a pedestal its color seemed to glow all around the room. The figure arose from its throne for Eragon could not tell if it was a he or a she, the figure pulled its hood off and Eragon could see it was an elderly man with a long grey beard which fell down to his chest he had an aged face, long grey hair and deep blue eyes that looked like they were full of wisdom. He spoke

"Welcome Eragon Shadeslayer, I am pleased that you have come. Allow me to introduce myself I Agamatto"

Eragon could not believe it he was face to face with one of the Vishanti; great magicians who chose the Sorcerer Supreme to protect the universe. Agamatto came closer as Eragon began to question

"Why did you send for me sir?" asked Eragon.

"Your land is in peril mortal and you are the only one who has the power to save it" answered Agamatto.

"Your saying you were sent to order me to save Alagaesia?" questioned Eragon.

"Well… yes we would appoint a sorcerer but I am afraid the powers of Astos and Blackheart alone would defeat our sorcerer. Your land may seem doomed but there is still time listen to me Shadeslayer, Alagaesia must be saved Astos will soon discover the Alter of Dragons" answered the old man.

"What is the Alter of Dragons?" asked Eragon.

"It is where the most powerful dragon rider, Vrael himself was buried and if Astos finds that he will gain all of Vrael's power. You cannot allow that to happen for if it were to Astos's unrestrained use of Vrael's power would soon tear the fabric of realty apart" said the old man with concern.

Saphira peeked her head in through the entry way and spoke _"I believe we should do as he says Eragon"_

Eragon looked at the old man "Alright Agamatto we will do it".

Agamatto's face lit up "Good Shadeslayer let me tell you your first mission you must break into Uru baen and steal the four remaining dragon eggs before Astos gets his hands on them andfinds himself new servants. And you are going to want to leave that contract here"

"Oh right the contract I suppose there's no harm in that" said Eragon; he walked outside to Saphira's and got the contract, brought it in and gave it to Agamatto.

"Don't worry I just want to keep it out of Blackheart's hands. When you get the dragon eggs bring them back to me" said Agamatto.

"Understood" said Eragon as he walked towards the entry way and went out onto the balcony he heard Saphira ask

"_When are we leaving Eragon?"_

"_Right now" _replied Eragon; he turned to see her staring at him suddenly a familiar voice broke the silence

"What have you done Eragon? And why"

Eragon heard Saphira growling he turned to see Mephisto; he wore his usual black and supported himself with his skull Cain

"I no longer serve you anymore if that is what you want to know" said Eragon as he climbed onto Saphira.

"If that is true then I will be taking the power of the Ghost Rider back" replied Mephisto.

"No! I am going to keep this power and use it against you" said Eragon

"I will make you pay for this! You can't oppose my will Eragon I warn you now there will be consequences" said Mephisto as he faded away in a cloud of dust.

"_Why do they always fade away like that?" _asked Saphira.

"_I don't know lets just get going" _answered Eragon he held on as Saphira launched herself into the air off of the balcony and flew due west.

Meanwhile back in Ellesmera

Roran walked through the elven halls till he reached the counsel chamber, he knocked softly and he heard Queen Islanzadi's voice say "Enter". Roran entered, the room was large made of wood like all of the other elven structures the smell of pinewood filled the room six chairs formed a circle all facing each other. He looked around the Queen sat in the center chair she wore a rich white gown, to the left of her sat Oromis dressed in an emerald elven tunic, and to the Queens right sat Arya dressed in a rich emerald dress a headband held her long black hair. Another elven male sat in between the Queen and Arya he was dressed as richly as the Queen Roran assumed he someone of great importance, perhaps the elven General Reagan.

Roran looked towards the queen and bowed,

"Welcome Roran please sit" said the Queen.

Roran sat in the chair next to Oromis another knock came at the door the Queen said "Enter" and the door opened and Katrina came in she wore a rich blue dress.

"Welcome Katrina, please sit" said the Queen

When Katrina sat down in the chair next to Arya, Roran was so distracted she looked so beautiful in that dress. The Queen broke the distraction when she stood and addressed them,

"Welcome all of you this meeting has been called to discuss the odd events that are going on and what we should do" she looked to Oromis "Oromis would you start"

Oromis stood as the Queen sat down he then stated the odd events "As you all know these events have stirred Alagaesia quite a bit first Astos is back then Blackheart is here to help him take over the land".

The man next to the queen faced Oromis and spoke "Do you think Astos intends to conquer Du Weldenvarden?"

"Well he has already taken control of most of the Empire who know who he will target next" answered Oromis, he looked down.

"Oromis you also mentioned your apprentice has become a Ghost Rider" said the General.

Oromis looked up "Yes that's what makes the situation worse you see we don't know if he is still loyal to us"

"But if he is not you do know he is a serious threat" stated the General.

"Right now from we can tell he has chosen a neutral side" replied Oromis.

"Well lets hope he chooses our side, my men are still recovering from last night's assault" said the General.

A knock came to the council chamber door the Queen once again said "Enter" the door opened and another elf stepped in, clad in the same green tunic as his brethren he bowed to the Queen and spoke.

"I am sorry to disturb your highness but General Reagan ordered me to report when I spotted Shadeslayer"

The General stood up "Ah yes I knew you had not made a decision yet so I assigned a spy to find Shadeslayer" he looked down at the Queen then back at the spy "Spy! Where did you see him?"

"Emerging from the west, he and his dragon are now flying east over the Hadarac Desert" answered the spy.


	12. Showdown

Chapter12: Showdown

Chapter12: Showdown

It was evening as Saphira passed over Bullridge Eragon looked to his right and saw the dark elves and their demon allies assembling outside Marna.

"_It looks like Astos is planning to attack the Empire" _said Eragon.

"_Oh well we got here before them" _replied Saphira as she flew south.

Eragon looked down at the ruined city of Uru baen and the still standing castle, _"Are you ready Saphira?" _he asked.

"_Let's __**land then" **_answered Eragon as they turned into the Ghost Rider.

They could see the soldiers run away and their formations scattered as they saw a great blue flaming dragon descending towards their town. Once they landed, Eragon dismounted Eragon told Saphira

"_**You secure things out here I'll get those dragon eggs"**_

"_**Just tell me if you need help" **_replied Saphira as she pounced on a soldier.

Eragon drew his two scimitars and ran down the alley leading to the castle; once he had cleared the alley he turned left he could see the castle suddenly a battalion of at least twenty soldiers marched out of the ruined building to his left.

"Halt in the name of the king! Demon!" yelled a rather familiar voice Eragon looked up to see a red dragon a bit smaller than Saphira and on the top sat Murtagh. He wore his armor and welded Zar'roc as if it were his own. The red dragon landed

"**Stand aside, dragon rider I have no time for this" **said Eragon.

"Leave this city or die demon!" ordered Murtagh.

"**My quest does not involve you Murtagh but I must fight you I will" **said Eragon.

"Very well, Attack!" ordered Murtagh.

The battalion that emerged from the building charged at him Eragon raised his swords to defend himself and started to fight. He stabbed one man slashed another, they both started on fire he killed six more he decided to try out his new powers, a soldier ran and tried to attack but it was too late Eragon raised his palm and accessed his power an mighty flame-thrower came from his palm and melted the soldier he killed another with the same move. Ten were dead ten more remained. Eragon decided to use something a little more potent he raised his sword in the air and aimed it towards the advancing soldiers and yelled **"Brisingr" **and a huge blue fire ball larger than Saphira flew at the soldiers. Eragon watched as the soldiers get burned but he also so the red dragon flew up into the air and a spearmen escaped the blast. An arrow flew at Eragon, it missed an hit the ground beside him suddenly he had to get out of the way the spearman came at, the spearman swung and Eragon ducked and rolled away just in time he heard the twanging of the bow string when he looked up he saw the spearman fall to the ground and arrow stuck in his neck blood flooded the ground where the mans head lay. Eragon heard Murtagh cursing at his miss-fire he looked up to see the red dragon blow fire at him but the fire never touched the ground he held out his hand and absorbed the fire. When the fire went into Eragon he felt refreshed, he heard Murtagh curse Eragon looked to his right and saw a chain that was about the size of Saphira's tail it had a single spike on the end. He sheathed both swords and picked it up.

"_**It's not much of a weapon but it might be of some use" **_he thought as he got up.

Eragon took the chain by both hands and swung it at the red dragon, the creature tried to escape but the chain hit it's target and wrapped around the dragon

"_**I am truly sorry brother" **_thought Eragon as he swung the chain in the air and then swung it into the ruined building to his left. _**"I guess I'll keep this thing" **_thought Eragon as he went on his way.

Murtagh coughed and opened his eyes Thorn lay beside him he looked up and saw the flaming beast but he now saw it for what it really was a Ghost Rider, a servant of Mephistopheles, blue flame burned on its skull and it wore dark leather armor inlaid with spiked armor. The Ghost Rider stared at Murtagh and shook its flaming head and walked away everything went black as Murtagh fainted.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Uru baen

The elven party took cover out side Uru baen, Roran was awoken by Katrina,

"They've decided to break into the city" she said offering him a hand up.

Roran walked to the ridge where Arya, General Reagan and Oromis stood looking out on Uru baen, it was very peculiar to see them looking at the city which was about ten miles away he had been told they had excellent eyesight. Suddenly a great flying creature flew towards the ridge they were on Roran was about to take out his bow until he saw the beasts color a shiny gold, it was Glaedr. The dragon landed next to its rider, Oromis

"Report!" barked the General.

Oromis turned to Reagan and said "Glaedr says that they are there alright, General he says Saphira is in the town square terrorizing what is left of the Imperial guard and Eragon is in the castle. He thinks we can get in undetected"

"He does? Well if he is wrong then—" The General was interrupted

"Don't worry General if this mission goes wrong then I can get us out of there" interrupted Arya.

"Fine" agreed the General as he ordered the elven garrison to get ready.

General Reagan, Arya, Roran, and Katrina lead the elven party into Uru baen, Oromis and Glaedr stayed behind under Reagan's orders who said that someone had to report to the Queen if they failed.

They got into the city undetected and started to explore.

Murtagh awoke, great pain filled as he looked at the night sky a voice in his voice spoke

"_Murtagh are you alright?" _

He looked to his side an saw Thorn getting up and shaking the dust off of himself

"_I'll be fine" _replied Murtagh.

"Good, because your no good to me dead" announced another voice.

Murtagh looked to see the speaker, it was the same old man who had him make a deal earlier he went on.

"It is time Murtagh, time for me to give you the power to save your Empire" said the old man he then stabbed his skull Cain into the ground.

Murtagh was forced to get up his body was burning his head mostly he cried in pain the burning eventually ceased. Murtagh got a shock he looked at his hands they were bone his flesh was no longer there red flame burned on them he used a sword on the ground as a mirror his skull was the same red flame burned on it. He turned to Thorn and saw that he to was on fire with red flame as well and his skelighton was showing too. Murtagh looked at the old man and said

"**What have you done?!" **

"I have given you the power to save your Empire but first you must do something for me first, after all a deals a deal" chuckled the old man.

"**Fine what is it?" **asked Murtagh.

"You may have noticed another Ghost Rider here, I want you to find him and destroy him" answered the old man and with that he faded away.

Murtagh climbed into Thorn's saddle and said _**"Come on Thorn lets go we don't to keep the old man waiting do we?"**_

"_**No I guess not" **_replied Thorn.

Eragon ran out of the castle he had gotten the egg with no one noticing he secured them into Saphira's saddlebag

"_**It's about time I was getting bored there are no more guards to terrorize" **_she said with impatience in her voice.

"_**Sorry I was… darn I knew things were going too smoothly"**_ answered Eragon looking straight ahead and seeing the elven party emerge in the town square. He saw them all Arya, Roran, Katrina, one elf he did not recognize and an elven garrison. Suddenly they heard a terrible roar Eragon heard Saphira yelling

"_**There! Up there**_ _**look towards the sky Eragon!"**_

Eragon looked and he saw a red flaming dragon, it flew in the night sky it landed in the town square. A Ghost Rider sat atop of the dragon red flame burned on its head, the dragon roared at Saphira and the Rider who sat on top drew a crimson sword the red fire went on it. Eragon recognized the blade and the wire wrapped handle

"_**Zar'roc? Murtagh! No how can this be?" **_he thought.

"Destroy him!" ordered Mephisto.

Eragon turned to see the old man fade away, he then heard Saphira yelling

"_**Eragon what are you waiting for? Get on my back Murtagh is going to attack otherwise!"**_

"_**No we must stand and fight if we go back now Murtagh will follow us we can't allow that to happen" **_replied Eragon, as he drew both swords, blue sparks flew to his sides as he drew them.

"_**Alright I'll take Thorn, you take Murtagh" **_announced Saphira.

Murtagh slid off of Thorn it looked like they were considering the same tactic. Eragon saw a flash of light behind Murtagh, he looked and the elves were no longer there. Both Eragon and Murtagh ran at each other and started to fight as did both the dragons. The fight went on for hours all night, what did not help was the fact that both Eragon and Murtagh were both expert swordsmen.

Dawn finally arrived after hours of fighting Murtagh and Thorn were finally beaten they both fell to the ground; they were not use to the power. They were soon themselves again

"_**Now Saphira lets get out of here!" **_yelled Eragon as he sheathed his swords and climbed onto Saphira.

The Sapphire Ghost Rider had flown away; Murtagh and Thorn cried out in pain as the Hellfire left them, Murtagh heard a voice yell

"There he is men arrest him"

He turned to see Imperial guards surround him and then everything went black as he fainted.


	13. A New Ally and A New Rider

Chapter13: The Ever Persistent Devil

Chapter13: Aftermath

Saphira, flew at a slow pace now that nothing was coming after them,

"_**I sure wish**__ we could have helped Murtagh and Thorn" _sighed Saphira as the Hellfire left her and Eragon.

"_There was nothing we could do, I guess Mephisto was right when he said he would make us pay for our rebellion" _replied Eragon.

Eragon looked around, it was now mid-morning as they flew over the Hadarac Desert and towards Hedarth. After an hour they made it back to Hedarth, the glorious fortress and city surrounding it were covered in the heavy morning mist,

"_That must be how Agamotto hides the city from prying eyes he uses heavy mists" _Eragon thought to himself as he observed the sun shone on everything outside of the city's gates but thick mist covered the city, A defense similar to that of the elves.

Saphira flew into the mist until she finally landed on the same balcony, she had no need to look for it for the mist only covered the exterior of the city like a giant shield everything inside was visible. Eragon slid off of Saphira and took the dragon eggs out of the saddlebags; he had stowed the eggs in a large cloth bag due to their large size he opened the bag to look at them the first was silver like a brilliant glimmering diamond that threw shards of light onto the balcony. The second was turquoise its reflection went well with the third which was a dark violet. There were only three when Agamatto he would have to let the old man know.

He put the eggs back into large cloth bag and went into the entry way and in Agamotto's chamber. Agamotto greeted him

"Welcome back Eragon, were you successful?"

As he held out the large cloth bag to the old man Eragon tried to explain there were only three but the old man smiled back at him and said

"Good work Eragon, Saphira"

The old man then called out "Guard!"

The stationary guard who stood in the hallway leading out of the chamber came into the chamber and stood at attention to Agamotto. The old man held out the large cloth bag to the guard and said

"Tell the commander to commence the search"

"Yes Sir!" complied the guard taking the bag and leaving the room.

"Yes I understand you only found three for it was only after I sent you that I heard one had been stolen" answered Agamatto.

"Stolen!? By who?" asked Eragon now confused.

"I know not, there are thousands of rumors going around about who stole it" replied Agamatto.

"Then what are you going to do with those?" asked Eragon.

"I am having the men search the city for any people who the dragons might chose to be their riders" answered Agamotto.

"Sir I would like to know what is going on?" questioned Eragon.

"How do you mean?" asked Agamotto.

"You have asked me to save Alagaesia, why is it so important to you?" answered Eragon.

"Well I guess you are entitled to the truth, so ask your questions" said Agamotto as he sat down in his thrown, and then spoke once again "If you must know Eragon Alagaesia has a future that must be secured"

"What kind of future? What could be so important?" asked Eragon.

"The Vishanti have for told that the Empire shall fall and a new monarch shall rise to power and rule Alagaesia fairly and justly.

"Who might this new monarch be?" asked Eragon.

"You would not believe me if I told you" replied the old man flatly.

"Try me" stated Eragon.

"You Eragon, you are destined to be the new ruler. High king over all Alagaesia" answered Agamatto getting up and standing at the pedestal with the ember colored orb on the top of it.

Eragon was shocked "How could I be a future king?"

"I told you, just wait till I tell you who rules beside you as queen" replied Agamatto.

"Who is it? Dare I ask" asked Eragon.

"You know her quite well Shadeslayer for you have been madly in love with her since you first laid your eyes on her" stated the old man.

"_No! It cannot be" _thought Eragon with shock _"It can't be Arya? Could it?" _he looked at Agamatto and the old man nodded.

"Yes Eragon, you and her are destined to rule Alagaesia" answered the old man. "Anymore questions?" added the old man.

Eragon sighed still in shock from hearing that revelation "Who is Astos? I heard a bit about him from Arya but not much"

"Not much huh?" asked the old man now turning his full attention to Eragon.

"No not much" responded Eragon.

"Well I am not surprised, that is one topic the elves do not take lightly" said Agamatto. "It was a very dark time for the elves after Islanzadi became queen Astos the prince at that time thought she was going to lead the elves to their doom and he started a rebellion to take Islanzadi of the thrown".

"How many actually had the same beliefs as Astos and joined with him?" asked Eragon curiously.

"Too many, this rebellion eventually lead to civil war among the elves" answered the old man. Agamatto continued "Though the insurrection was thwarted many elves began following Astos. Soon after Astos escaped his prison he began preaching to other elves, he had over two thousand followers, they became the dark elves. He was branded a traitor and the war began after he started attacking the queen's supporters. As soon as the very first battles occurred Astos's side began losing he only had one victory and the queen had five. One night Astos sat alone on a hill and wondered what he could do to turn the tide it seemed all was lost when he spoke to a young mysterious stranger who offered to help him win the war".

"Blackheart" stated Eragon remembering Arya's version of the story.

"Yes Blackheart supplied Astos with the whole demon hoard of Hell. Soon Astos controlled east Du Weldenvarden meanwhile the queen was losing, until General Reagan and princess Arya led an assult to recapture the city Nadindel. They were sure the assult would fail until a champion came to help out".

"Travis Parham?" asked Eragon.

"Correct Mephisto had sent out a Ghost Rider to bring back the hoard of Hell. With Parham's help the elves reclaimed the eastern side. Then they cornered Astos and Blackheart at Kirtan after a long battle Parham finally sent Astos, Blackheart and the demons back to Hell and the war ended" concluded the old man.

"But then why is Astos back and as a lich" asked Eragon.

Agamatto chuckled "Why do you think Blackheart is back?" "He came back and brought Astos with him he plans to make Astos the ruler of Alagasia. That is why you must stop them" said the old man.

"Just for clarification who is Blackheart?" asked Eragon curiously.

"Though he is said to be the son of Mephisto, Blackheart is actually a demon created from the most serious crimes that occurred at the same location over the centuries" answered the old man.

"If he is such a threat why haven't you destroyed him yourself?" inquired Eragon.

"Because just like the Watchers we are not permitted to interfere with the affairs of other civilizations" the old man said solemnly.

Just then the guard who had taken the dragon eggs walked into the room and bowed before Agamatto.

"Report!" said the old man.

"We have found three riders within the city and they are being briefed on the situation at hand" reported the guard now standing before Agamatto.

"Very well, carry on" said the old man sending the guard away. Agamatto then arose and walked to the stone corridor leading out of the chamber, "Come along now Eragon we are going to met the new riders your dragon can come along if she wants" concluded the old man.

"_Saphira? We are— _Eragon never finished his sentence.

"_Coming" _she interrupted.

Uru baen

Murtagh awoke to find himself in a prison cell he jumped up from where he lay on the stone floor his armor was still on him he was just missing Zar'roc, his bow and his arrows. Suddenly he heard a familiar; he looked through a crack in the wall and saw King Galbatorix and two soldiers the king spoke

"Did you find the dragon yet?"

"No your majesty the dragon flew away when we captured its rider" answered the soldier.

"You said he turned into a Ghost Rider?" asked the king.

"Yes your majesty" replied the other soldier.

"Kill the rider then!" ordered Galbatorix.

"Your Majesty?" asked the soldier in confusion.

"Commander Murtagh has obviously become compromised and if you kill him you also kill the dragon in the process" stated the king, after that he left the room.

A voice spoke inside Murtagh's mind it was Thorn

"_Murtagh? Can you hear me?"_

"_Yes I can where are you?" _answered Murtagh.

"_I am hiding outside the city listen to me you must get out of there" _replied Thorn.

"_Yes I know but how?" _questioned Murtagh.

"Use the power I granted you in the first place of course" said someone behind him.

Murtagh turned around to see the old man from the day before he wore the same black and bore the skull cane as before.

"Well, if it wasn't for you old man I would not be here" announced Murtagh.

"I could not let your king get in between _us_" said the old man.

"You Son of a—Murtagh never finished his sentence he suddenly cried out in pain as his body began to burn as if he were on fire "What have you done to me?!" yelled Murtagh.

"It is not my doing" said Mephisto The old man then gestered with his cane to something behind Murtagh.

Murtagh looked behind him and saw the executioner enter the hallway and start for his cell he turned back to the old man with a blank face expecting an explanation.

"It appears your executioner has become possessed by a demon. You should know full well by now that in the presence of such beings that the Rider takes over, I wish you luck with your escape" with that said the old man faded away.

Murtagh heard the man coming closer and the closer he came, the warmer it became. Before he knew it he was already on fire red fire burned on him and his skull was exposed and inflamed with red fire. Murtagh heard the cell door being unlocked and opened he turned to the executioner the mans face no longer looked human his eyes were black with dark circles around them, his hands had long sharp claws instead of nails he opened his mouth and let out a terrifying roar long-sharp serraided teeth had grown in his mouth.

"**Come Demon! Let the hellfire exorcise you" **said Murtagh.

The demon roared again and ran forward claw in position to slash Murtagh. But they never reached their target, Murtagh reached forward and grabbed the demon by the neck and brought it closer so its eyes were staring into his now burning eyes,

"**Look into my eyes, Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent, Feel their pain" **said Murtagh, as he said that the demon cried out in horror and Murtagh saw through its black eyes the crime it had committed from killing people to ensnaring them to tormenting them. Soon those black eyes had turned to ash and Murtagh threw the demon corpse aside.

The stone wall behind him collapsed and he turned to see Thorn, he had turned to his Ghost Rider form like Murtagh.

Murtagh stepped out of the destroyed cell and into the night air; he looked around and saw the imperial army fighting with the Dark Elves and the Demon army. He took Zar'roc and his bow from Thorn's saddle bags and equipped them while Thorn addressed the situation,

"_**The Demon hoard and Dark Elves arrived and started to attack there are elves are hiding on the outskirts fighting their own battle against the demons"**_

"_**Right, though we have no time we must get out of here" **_replied Murtagh.

"_**And were do you think we should go? Every thing east of Du Weldenvarden is controlled by Astos and Blackheart" **_stated Thorn.

Suddenly a thought came to Murtagh _**"Du Weldenvarden!" **_

"_**You said there are elves on the outskirts?" **_asked Murtagh.

"_**Yes they are being overwhelmed by demons and Dark Elves" **_answered Thorn.

"_**Then lets help them out" **_said Murtagh.

"_**What? Have you lost your mind?" **_asked Thorn.

"_**Its worth a try besides as you said we have no where to go if we help them they might spare us" **_answered Murtagh.

"_**Might?!" **_said Thorn.

"_**Just follow my lead, Thorn" **_said Murtagh as he climebed into Thorn's saddle and the red flaming dragon launched himself into the air.

Murtagh took out his bow and an arrow when he heard Thorn ask,

"_**So just how do you intend to gain their trust?"**_

"_**Oh I have something of value to them" **_replied Murtagh.

The Outskirts of Uru baen

"We've got incoming! Archers prepare to fire!" yelled General Reagan.

The Elven archers fired as the Demons and the Dark Elves charged and the Elven assault force fought the ones they missed.

Roran fought with a dark elf and eventually defeated him there was more to fear more demons came it wasn't there main infantry the "Razor Demon" anymore there were now flaming bats which the elves called "Hell Bats" and another demon whose raunchy body looked as if it had been half eaten the elves called it the "Firespitter" due to the lethal fire balls it blew out of its mouth.

"Get Ready! They come again!" ordered General Reagan.

Roran raised sword and was about to attack the first demon in sight, but to his surprise the invading forces turned on their heels and ran back as soon as the ground began to shake. Roran backed away as well a giant bulky shaped hand reached out of the earth, and then another reached out. Then both hands pushed against the earth something came out of the much bigger hole it had made. Roran was suddenly knocked down but was soon afraid to get up when he saw what had pushed him down. He stared at a fearsome rock giant; it was an "Earth Elemental" a terrorfying behemoth he had only heard described in Elven legend it was famous for crippling its enemies and burying them in their grave. A volley of arrows was thrown at it but they all bounced off and flew in different directions. The stone lifted its great hand ready to bring it down upon Roran until a burning voice said,

"**Jierda!"**

The hand of the Earth Elemental fell to the ground right beside Roran, the stone giant cried out in pain suddenly as a red flaming arrow shot into his head. The giant turned to face its attacker and there in a circle of burned corpses stood a red flamed dragon its rider looked the same.

"_Another Rider but why?" _thought Roran as he got up and stood where he could watch.

The Earth Elemental let out a roar and charged at the Ghost Rider, but failed to take him for the dragon jumped on the stone giant. And after some struggling between the two the dragon won when the stone giant toppled to the ground. The Rider then bowed his head then looked towards the elves and spoke,

"**At your service"**

"Murtagh, I take it?" asked Oromis.

The red-inflamed skull gave one nod then stared at the elves, the suddenly a loud and terrorfying roar came from behind Murtagh,

Murtagh looked behind him and saw a battalion of Dark Elves and Demons too much for the elves to handle at least twenty Razor Demons, ten Firespitters, one Terrorsmith, one Earth Elemental, a swarm of Hell Bats and an assault force of at least thirty Dark Elves.

Murtagh looked back at Oromis and said,

"**This could be a problem, we should retreat"**

Of coarse Murtagh did not yet understand he had the power to destroy the approaching battalion.

"We?! How do we know you're not an imperial spy?" asked General Reagan.

"**I would not be coming to you if I had no where else to go" **answered Murtagh.

"He is right General we should return to Du Weldenvarden immediately there we can discuss in more detail" said Oromis.

"Fine, Arya prepare your magic!" said Reagan.

Arya said the spell then a bright light was around them, then they were gone. Murtagh looked around and saw that they were in a vast forest he looked to his left to see wooden buildings the he heard the General say,

"Come with me Rider the Queen wishes to meet you"

The Hellfire on Murtagh disappeared from Murtagh as he dismounted from Thorn. He and Thorn were lead into a great hall wooden like its outsides wonderful designs covered the walls but he had no time look at them. He looked straight ahead until the General told him to stop. Murtagh stood before Queen Islanzadi, he bowed low until she told him to rise then she continued,

"Murtagh, son of Morzan and brother of Eragon Shadeslayer, I hear from my General you wish to defect and join us tell me why"

Murtagh looked up at the Queen the General had left and Oromis now stood left to the Queens's throne and Arya stood to the right.

"I have no where else to go your majesty, my former king thinks me corrupted due to my transformation. In that case I pledge my life to you I also have an object that would be of great value to you" answered Murtagh.

"Really?" asked the Queen.

"May we see it?" said Oromis.

Murtagh nodded he went to Thorns saddle bags and pulled something out about the size of a good-sized small boulder, it was oval-shaped its color was emerald. He held it before the Queen as she and the two others by her throne examined it. Oromis looked at Murtagh with a look of surprise,

"This is the last dragon egg, how did you get it?" asked Oromis.

"Yes, our scouts reported them stolen" said the Queen.

"Indeed they were stolen I took one as leverage the others were hidden within Galbatorix's fortress. Unfortunately not well enough they were taken by another Ghost Rider" answered Murtagh.

Oromis's eyes widened "Another Rider, tell me was his flame sapphire?"

"Yes, yes how did you know?" replied Murtagh with curiosity.

Oromis gave no answer but looked the Queen then said something in elvish and the queen nodded. The queen turned to Arya and said,

"Arya, why don't you take the egg to the vault we will start the search for its rider tomorrow"

Suddenly as Arya reached for the egg a single crack appeared on its emerald surface then that single crack turned into more before they knew it a small emerald dragon stood before them. Arya reached down but when touched it she cried out in pain and jumped back holding her arm. She raised her hand the hand which she touched the dragon with to her face and examined it.

"Arya, my daughter what is it?" asked the Queen in concern.

Arya lowered her hand showed it to the other three and on her hand was the "Gedwey Ignasia" the silver circle like symbol of the Dragon Riders.

Furnost

Astos and Blackheart stood watching the far off invasion of Uru baen,

"All seems to going to plan" said the lich.

"Indeed, soon even Galbatorix will realize that his resistance is futile" replied Blackheart.

One of the Dark Elf captains came to them,

"Report!" barked Astos.

"The Dragon eggs were stolen sir we were too late I am sorry sir" said the Dark Elf.

"No! Why" Astos growled.

"Because someone is trying to slow you down' said a voice.

They turned to see Mephisto

"Leave us" Astos commanded the elf.

"How goes your campaigning Lich?" asked Mephisto.

"Fine what is somebody like you doing here?" answered Astos.

"I just wanted to remind you that once this land is conquered it will answer to me" said the Devil.

The Lich let out a laugh

"I don't really see how this is amusing" said Mephisto.

"This land will answer to me old man no one else" announced the lich.

"We shall see" replied the old man as he faded into dust.

Back in his own dimension Mephisto wondered,

"_Arrogant bastard Astos, after all I did for him, though I wonder what would he do if I told my riders to stop him?_


	14. The King and Queen of Darkness

Chapter14: The King and Queen of Darkness

Eragon stood with Agamatto in the training courtyard, a large patch of grass about the size of the original Carvahall. A few warriors trained in the courtyard though Eragon noticed that a small portion of the field had been separated only three warriors and one old man were here. Agamatto lead Eragon to them,

The old man looked up when he saw Agamatto coming; Eragon noticed his skin was dark much like Ajihad. The man had a cheerful look on his face; he bowed once and then said,

"Welcome Master Agamatto,"

"Thank you Caleb how goes the training?" replied Agamatto.

"It goes rather well I suspect they will be ready by next week" answered Caleb.

Saphira touched down, _"By next week! What about their dragons?" _she asked in surprise.

Both Agamatto and Caleb laughed.

"I am very sorry please let me elaborate" chuckled Caleb. "You see in a place of strong magic like Hedarth here has certain enchantments that allow dragons to grow and mature faster than in other places, speaking of which here they are right now"

Eragon turned to see three dragons just a few feet taller than the human's one was a glimmering silver, the second was a dark violet, and the third was the color of turquoise. Eragon looked at Saphira who still appeared as clueless as he was he turned back to Caleb and Agamatto.

"You do realize the only reason why we do that is because you and your dragon will be leading them into battle with Astos" said Agamatto.

Eragon was shocked he looked at the dragons once again then at the three pupils the first looked to be in his early twenties he had short black hair and a broad sword was sheathed at his side it matched with his light battle armor, his eyes were brown. The second was a young woman she wore light battle armor as well her long brunette hair blew in the wind she had green eyes. The third was dark skinned and looked like Caleb Eragon thought perhaps the young man was Caleb's son or some other relation to him; he had brown eyes and also wore armor like the other two.

A voice interrupted Eragon's observations "Sire the scout you sent has reported back"

He turned to Agamatto to see he was now joined by a guard he spoke further,

"There is a small garrison force of demons and Dark Elves in the desert"

"Very good, thank you" replied Agamatto.

Agamatto turned to Eragon and said,

"Listen Shadeslayer, I need you to investigate those demons I have reason to believe they are up to something" said Agamatto sternly.

"As you wish" said Eragon.

Eragon boarded Saphira and she launched herself into the sky leaving that training courtyard behind. Saphira flew over the vast expanse between Hedarth and the western border of the Hadarac Desert. They were soon in the center of the desert; the essence of the Ghost Rider gave Saphira great speed. Eragon looked down at the desert, the air was hot but it didn't bother him much his powers gave him a resistance to heat in fact it was the heat that regenerated his powers. Suddenly he saw them a small army of Demons and Dark Elves,

"Saphira land behind that boulder so they won't see us" ordered Eragon.

Saphira landed and Eragon slid off and looked into the distance he could see them the Dark Elf Archers and swordsmen around guarding something in the center. Eragon climbed atop Saphira to get a better view of what was happening various demons stood watching something; Eragon recognized the Razor Demons and Terrorsmiths but he also saw three more he did not recognize one had a raunchy looking body and two long sharp claws on each hand and its mouth looked as if it were on fire inside there were four of them. Those must be the new "Firespitters" he had heard of Agamatto had called them "Hell's Artillery". Beside the Terrorsmiths stood two massive rock giants, they looked familiar,

"_Saphira could those be the "Earth Elementals" we heard about in the Elven legends?" _asked Eragon with shock.

"_They sure fit the description" _replied Saphira.

The Elves had described them as hulking juggernauts of rock and magma, Eragon looked at the center where two demons had dug a large hole in the sand the four who had dug it steeped out and stood before Astos who had just appeared out of nowhere the demon shook its head. Astos growled in anger, balling his fists. Suddenly Astos looked straight at Eragon.

"_He's discovered us Saphira" _said Eragon.

"_Good! I've been ready for __**a fight" **_replied Saphira, as both she and Eragon took on the form of the Ghost Rider.

Saphira launched herself high into the air and dived down from above she looked like a sapphire flamed rampart that was coming down on its victims.

As they dove Saphira said to Eragon _**"I'll take the big ones you, take the little ones"**_

"_**With pleasure" **_answered Eragon.

Eragon slowly stood, drew his swords and then leapt from Saphira's saddle. Waving his blades he stabbed and killed an unsuspecting Razor Demon when he landed he turned to see Saphira blowing fire onto a Terrorsmith, he turned back just in time dodge a crimson fireball. Eragon looked ahead to see who or what sent the fire at him it was one of those demons called Firespitters, ten Razor Demons ran at him. Eragon stabbed the first one in the gut and the slashed a second, he pulled both swords back he was surrounded by the demons and Dark Elves.

"_**I'll eventually overpower them but it will take long" **_Eragon thought.

He suddenly remembered back at Dras-Leona Travis Parham had used powers like a flame-thrower.

"_**How am I supposed to do that?" **_he thought.

Eragon held out his palm and was about to concentrate but found he had no need to sapphire flame flowed from his hand and onto the demons immediately setting them on fire, at least twenty of his opponents ran flailing their bodies but it was too late they were as good as dead. Two Dark Elf Swordsmen struck from both sides but the blades melted when they struck Eragon, he turned and stabbed one then right in time he turned round and kicked the other right as a red fire ball fell on him. Agamatto's voice spoke in his mind,

"_You can create a powerful shock wave with the chain over your shoulder If you can harness the power of the innocent souls you have avenged you have gathered enough souls from the defeated demons"_

Eragon spoke out through his mind, _**"Innocents come to me I will give you this chance to take Vengeance upon your executioners"**_

More than a few answered his call but he could tell that it was way more than a hundred, their voices flooded his burning mind as if a few million men, women and children were saying thank you they called him various names as well: Ghost Rider, Bone head, Night Shade ect.

Eragon pulled the chain from over his shoulder, pulled on it with both hands till it was inflamed, he then pulled on it from both sides once again even harder this time he yelled out,

"**The Innocent shall be avenged!"**

The Chain broke into a million pieces that flew around him, he could hear the demons and Dark elves screaming and yelling he noticed one elf ran but the shock wave of power the shattered chain had created hit him in the leg, the elf cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Eragon heard another voice cry out in pain he turned to see Astos, the lich had been hit by the shock wave and was now down on the ground crawling away from him. Eragon drew one of his swords and prepared to stab him; he thrust the blade at Astos but missed as the lich quickly regained his strength and was up again. Eragon jumped back ready to attempt another attack, the lich then laughed and stated

"It will take much more than that to stop me"

And with that said the lich faded away, Eragon saw the demons turning to dust, soon after all that remained was Eragon standing in a circle of Dark Elf corpses. The chain that Eragon broke before quickly reformed itself in front of him; he picked it up from where it lay on the ground. Suddenly something large was slammed on the ground to Eragon's side, he turned to see of an Earth Elemental, and it seemed stunned Saphira landed on top of it. She the grabbed its head and twisted it, Eragon heard a snap and the Earth Elemental crumbled into pieces. Saphira raised her head to the sky and let out a deafening but triumphant roar.

"_**That was too easy"**_ said Saphira.

"_**Agreed," **_replied Eragon.

Eragon looked into the deep hole the demons had dug; the hole was about twelve feet down.

"_**Why would they dig a hole that deep right here?" **_Saphira asked in confusion.

Agamatto answered _"Astos is searching for the Alter of Dragons; it is good he has not found it yet. Eragon, Saphira come back to Hedarth we have much to discuss."_

"_**We are on our way" **_replied Eragon climbing onto Saphira.

Saphira arrived back at Hedarth shortly once there Eragon walked in to find Agamatto sitting upon his throne he looked up at Eragon and said

"I should have known Astos would plan something like this"

"Like what?" asked Eragon in confusion?

Agamatto sat back in his throne "Astos plans to unleash the Demon Asmodeus" he replied.

"Also known as Abaddon, the destroyer" added Caleb who stood beside Agamatto's throne.

"But we can stop him before he unleashes this demon right?" asked Eragon.

"We have time but not very much, for the moment the only thing holding Astos back is the fact that he has not found the Alter's true location" answered Agamatto.

"And where is that?" replied Eragon in question.

"When Vrael died he left everything to the only people he could trust, the Elves" answered Caleb.

"So the Alter of Dragons is hidden somewhere in Du Weldenvarden? Right?" asked Eragon.

"No it is hidden in what is left of Carvahall guarded by the Elven Sentinals" Answered Agamatto.

"We are more than fortunate that Astos has not yet found it" interjected Caleb.

Agamatto looked up at Caleb and stated "Well even if he were to find it and overpower the guardians he won't be able to claim any of Vrael's power without the _Darkhold _which of course the Elves have as well"

"If that is the case Agamatto, it is time to move up our plans and meet with the Elves" replied Caleb.

"Yes I do believe that quest lies before us" answered Agamatto. He then threw a scroll into the fire place and started a fire to burn it the elves had given Eragon a decoy of the real Contract of Marna.

"We are going to forge an alliance with the Elves?!" Eragon asked in excitement.

"Don't too excited yet Eragon" said Caleb "the dragons and their riders are not fully trained yet"

"And when will they finished training?" asked Eragon.

"In about a week or so" replied Caleb.

Eragon gave a sigh and looked down the fact that he had to wait a week only increased his worries. He wondered what would happen with the people he cared about like Roran and Katrina or Arya the one person he had serious feelings for.

Du Weldenvarden

The Elven counsel had been called once again to discuss the strange events that had unfolded within the past few days. Arya sat in her seat next to her mother the Queen's seat. On the other side sat Oromis, then General Reagan. Murtagh sat in the next chair two elven guards stood on each side of him, needless to say Murtagh and Thorn were under close watch ever since they had arrived constantly being followed or escorted by guards but both had been showing great cooperation though Murtagh had not liked the fact that no meat was served since the elves unlike most of the creatures in Alagaesia did not eat things that were once alive, Roran and Katrina sat in the two remaining chairs. Arya smoothed the ruffles in her green dress as she herself thought over the events first the shocking truth was that she was now a dragon rider. Arya's dragon whose name was "Eridor" was the color of dark emerald was presently with Glaedr who was watching over Thorn.

Arya also pondered over the fact that Eragon and Saphira had stolen the three remaining dragon eggs but where he took them no one knew. It was a puzzle to everyone why Eragon stole the eggs? Where did he and Saphira take them? Though Arya noticed all the elves began to ponder the question was Eragon even on their side anymore or was he on his own side he obviously was not with Astos or the Empire although she remembered how a deep mighty voice had called to Eragon that night in the Great Hall. The voice whomever it belonged to it told Eragon to come but to where? Then again there was the fact that Arya had asked Eragon to the Elven ball, [it would be hosted in only a weeks]

"_Why did he not tell me he had met with Mephisto?" _she thought. _"If he had told me or Travis sooner we could have avoided these groundless setbacks everything could have been better"_

Then again why had Arya asked Eragon to the Elven ball anyway? When she pondered this Arya had just assumed that she asked him because she no one else to go with. Of course there where others she could have asked why did she ask Eragon?

"_Perhaps you have fallen in love with this 'Eragon'?" _interjected Eridor.

"_I have not!"_ Arya mentally yelled back irritated.

Eridor had only been born the night before but he was pretty smart and sometimes annoying.

"_Now calm down Arya, I only suggested that because well your thoughts dwell on him a lot" _answered Eridor.

Arya sighed it was true she had been thinking about Eragon a lot and pondering the same questions over and over. Severing her connection with Eridor so she could think to herself Arya wondered could she possibly have feelings for Eragon. Suddenly a voice interrupted her privet thoughts it was the voice of her mother, she was addressing the counsel.

"Thank you all for attending on such short notice, for we have important matters to discuss." The Queen looked over at Murtagh and spoke his name.

Murtagh stood out of respect the Elven guards still by his sides then Islanzadi spoke once again,

"Murtagh the elders and I have determined that Galbatorix's spell that bound you and Thorn to him has truly been broken" said the Queen.

A smile of relief and accomplishment was painted on Murtagh's face once he had heard this, he bowed and said "Thank you, your majesty" and then took his seat as the two guards left the council chamber.

Islanzadi looked towards General Reagan and said: "General, you may start"

The General stood "As all of you know Eragon Shadeslayer has recently stolen the three remaining dragon eggs and-

"My brother was the one who stole the last eggs?" interrupted Murtagh with great surprise in his face.

"Half-brother" said Oromis in a correcting voice. "Eragon is your half-brother not your full sibling"

Shocked voices where heard throughout the room as responses to this revelation for everyone had heard the distasteful news that Eragon was the son of Morzan and Murtagh's younger brother but to hear the truth was most surprising, especially to Murtagh.

Murtagh stood up and looked towards Oromis a shocked look on his face and then said: "Galbatorix told me that we were full-blood brothers"

"Galbatorix did not know that you and Eragon shared the same mother" said Oromis now looking up at Murtagh "You may be the son of Morzan but Eragon is the son of Brom"

"_I knew it" _thought Arya; she had seen a resemblance of Brom when she first met Eragon.

Murtagh sat back down then looked up at Reagan "You said Eragon was the one who stole the last dragon eggs?"

General Reagan nodded and answered "Yes".

"So that means the Ghost Rider that old man told me to kill was Eragon" stated Murtagh.

"Correct." Answered Oromis "Eragon has been cursed by Mephisto just like you have"

"First the Contract of Marna now the dragon eggs what is Shadeslayer going to take next? And who or what is he taking them to?" asked the General sitting down.

"Actually Eragon did not take the Contract at all General" said Oromis standing up and facing Reagan the silver-haired elf reached into his robes and procured a thin scroll and handed it to the General. Oromis then turned to the Queen and said "All Eragon got was a decoy"

Suddenly a Hell Bat flew in through a window way and snatched the Contract away from General Reagan and flew out the way it had come. General Reagan got up cursing while he rose

"Damn those demons!" He growled.

"Murtagh you must get to Marna immediately! If Blackheart gets his hands on that Contract he will be unleashed from his human form and more difficult to deal with!" stated Oromis.

"Right away!" said Murtagh he then left the council chamber and ran down the hall to tree house that had been given to him and Thorn upon their arrival. Murtagh entered to find Thorn standing on his dais after putting the dragon armor and saddle on him Murtagh put his own armor, belted on Zar'roc and strapped on his bow and quiver full of arrows he jumped into Thorns saddle.

"_Are you ready?" _asked Thorn.

"_Ready as I'll ever be" _Murtagh answered.

With that said Thorn launched himself out of the tree house and into the sky. As they flew over the Elven city below both Murtagh and Thorn took the form of the Ghost Rider and pursued the Hell Bat. Due to the extra speed gained by the hellfire that inflamed them both Murtagh and Thorn were past the Elven city of Osilon when Murtagh spotted the Hell Bat. The red bird like creature stood on one foot on a tree branch in the talons of its other foot it held the Contract. In its mouth the Hell Bat held a dead sparrow by its neck.

"_**There it is Thorn" **_said Murtagh.

"_**Its time has come" **_replied Thorn.

The Hell Bat looked up and saw Thorn heading towards it, the creature dropped the lifeless body of it victim and took flight with great speed.

"_**Follow it and hurry!" **_yelled Murtagh.

With that said Thorn setoff in pursuit. The Hell Bat led Murtagh out of the vast forest of Du Weldenvarden then descended into a small group of ruins which Murtagh assumed was Marna. After Thorn landed Murtagh dismounted and was soon bombarded a thousand arrows for the ruins were garrisoned with Dark Elf archers and there were firespitters acting as secondary artillery with the archers. Suddenly the ground beneath Murtagh as two Earth Elementals rose from underground Thorn attacked the first one.

"_**I'll take these two you handle the ground forces" **_said Thorn.

Murtagh drew his bow and took an arrow and shot it at the nearest Dark Elf archer, soon enough Murtagh had dispatched the enemies shooing at him. Then a garrison of Dark Elves and demons came out of the ruins ready to fight him. Murtagh switched weapons and drew Zar'roc and ran towards the group and killed the first demon. As Murtagh fought he found that some of the Dark Elf Warriors that he was fighting were female, then he remembered the elves weren't like the humans where only the men fought. But instead of killing the females he said the spell that knocked them out. Murtagh thought he was finished after he killed the last Razor Demon and was about to run into the ruins and see if he could get the Contract when a Terrorsmith appeared out of nowhere. Murtagh was about to fight the creature when Thorn jumped on top of it and started to fight with it.

"_**Get the Contract Murtagh!" **_yelled Thorn.

Murtagh ran into the ruins they were very complex, he eventually made it to the center, he found himself in a wide area the stone walls around were ruined and withered and looked as if they were about to topple. Blackheart stood in the center about a few feet away from Murtagh, he held the Contract

"Welcome Murtagh, I have been expecting you it's only natural that the Elves would send someone with your power to try and take the Contract from me" stated the demon.

"**Hand over the Contract or I shall take it" **responded Murtagh.

Blackheart turned away from his inflamed opponent, "You can try and take it however I assure you that your attempt shall fail".

Murtagh lunged forward, Zar'roc aimed strait for Blackheart, he hoped to waylay the demon and snatch the Contract away from him. Murtagh was just arms reach from Blackheart when the demon suddenly turned to face him. Blackheart grabbed hold of the crimson flame engulfed blade of Zar'roc the Contract fell to the ground behind Blackheart, and to Murtagh's dismay the demon's hands remained unaffected despite the surrounding hellfire. Murtagh tried with all his strength to pull Zar'roc away from Blackhearts grip. After both Rider and Demon had been struggling over the sword for several moments Blackheart suddenly pulled Zar'roc from Murtagh's grip and threw it aside Murtagh punched the demon in the face however to Murtagh's surprise Blackheart came back up and retaliated by kicking Murtagh in the gut. Murtagh had been kicked in the gut several times before with fighting unarmed Demons and Dark Elves but this time the pain seemed to be magnified. Suddenly Blackheart punched Murtagh straight in the face and he was sent flying back due to the force of blow, Murtagh hit the wall of the ruins and sat dazed the normal pain from being socked in the face was magnified 10 fold and felt like hell. Once he regained focus Murtagh he could hear Blackheart speaking something in his Demon language then he saw that the demon was reading off of the Contract, Murtagh looked to his left and saw Zar'roc laying on the ground where Blackheart had thrown it was mere inches away from him it was no longer engulfed in fire as it was before. Murtagh grabbed the sword it was immediately inflamed once again and he jumped to his feet and leapt lunging towards Blackheart but jumped back as he first heard a rumble in the heavens and a lightning bolt hit the ground right in between him and Blackheart.

Murtagh then heard a feminine laugh and he turned to see a tall thin woman standing about three feet away from him. She looked to be in her early twenties her skin was pale white, white as salt, her lips were a dark scarlet, her eyes were like rubies dark circles encompassed them, her hair was black it was straightened and hung down her shoulders and back the color seemed to match what she was wearing for she wore dark black armor which looked similar to the Dark Elf armor but it also seemed more crude and looked as if it would provide a better defense. Although this young woman seemed somewhat frighting in appearance she was exceptionally beautiful.

"Is this the one who has given you so much trouble Blackheart my sweet?" spoke the woman.

"This is one of them" spoke an unidentifiable yet familiar voice that seemed to be full of power and command.

Murtagh looked in the direction of the voice and saw an immense creature about twelve feet high just as tall as the woman. The creature's skin was black; it had a muscular body a long tail whipped from side to side behind its toe and finger nails if they could be called nails for they were as long as butcher knives and looked as if they could cleave flesh right from the bone. The creature had sharp serrated teeth and fangs, the creature's two crimson eyes set there gaze on Murtagh. Murtagh also noticed that in the back of the creatures head some tentacle like whips where on the creature's head Murtagh wondered if these were the creature's hair.

"**Blackheart?" **questioned Murtagh.

"Yes, I am finally released from that accursed, pathetic human form!" stated the creature answering Murtagh's question.

Murtagh stood back in a defensive position eying both of the dark and intimidating figures before him ready to defend himself.

"Bow before me Murtagh! Submit to my will or I will destroy you in the most unpleasant way!" yelled Blackheart anger in his tone.

"**Never! I will not join you in your quest to destroy this world!" **retaliated Murtagh preparing for the inevitable fight he was about to step into.

This time the young woman who had been observing and listening spoke "I have an idea Blackheart my sweet let us both destroy him and show the Elves the real damage we can deal"

"A good idea Lilith darling" replied Blackheart.

Murtagh braced himself for he was suddenly hit by a barrage of attack consisting of lightning strikes, dark energy and physical attacks as well. Murtagh fought back with Hellfire, Blackheart sent dark beams of energy at Murtagh sending him flying back. Murtagh jumped back up ignoring the agonizing pain throughout his body he regained his focus just in time to see the woman whose name was Lilith come running up and kick him in the gut. It felt as if he'd been struck by lightning in the gut shocking pain spread like a cancer throughout his body. Ignoring the pain once again Murtagh stood straight and lunged at Lilith with Zar'roc but missed as she jumped back, Lilith then shot lightning from her hands at Murtagh. Murtagh blocked just in and retaliated shooting Hellfire back at Lilith; they were both stuck in powerful beam fight it was lighting against Hellfire both malevolent forces. The beams varied sometimes it looked as if lightening was going to win then suddenly Hellfire would make a comeback. It had passed five minutes; Murtagh and Lilith were still entrenched in the same positions until Murtagh harnessed more aggressive energy and pushed the beam towards Lilith it was about few inches away from her when she attempted to push it back but it too late for the beam suddenly finished its journey to her. In a small but powerful explosion of light and sparks Lilith was sent flying and crashed through the wall of the ruins.

"Very impressive yet pathetic!" growled Blackheart as he grabbed Murtagh by his neck and squeezed down hard. "Now I will crush the life from you!"

Murtagh grabbed Blackheart's large hand encompassed around his neck in a strong and aggravating grip and tried pry it loose but to no avail. Murtagh thought it was the end when suddenly the walls on the walls of the ruins crashed and were reduced to rubble. Thorn stood on the rubble and let out a terrible roar and set his terrible gaze on Blackheart. Blackheart's grip on Murtagh's throat seemed to lessen when he noticed the dragon that he quickly completely let go of his victim. Murtagh fell to his knees he noticed that he was no longer engulfed in flame the next thing he felt was the painful stab in his chest he looked down to see that Blackheart had stabbed him with one of his long claws. Blackheart withdrew his claw and turned towards Thorn just in time to see a large ruby dragon fist come at him; Blackheart flew into the wall a few yards behind him. Taking that advantage Thorn picked up the now collapsed Murtagh and Zar'roc and took off flying northward into Du Weldenvarden leaving Marna behind. As he lay in Thorn's palm Murtagh could feel blood pour out of his stab wound he could also feel something spreading through his veins and his blood everything faded as he slowly slipped unconscious.


	15. Lord of Alagaesia

Chapter 15: Lord of Alagaesia

Galbatorix sat upon his throne, his black dragon Shruikan lay behind him asleep it was still early in the morning. A guard ran up to the king and bowed then spoke,

"My king the lich Astos and his demon and Dark Elf cohorts have assembled at the main gates. It looks as if they plan to invade!"

"Aw these foolish upstarts are like tiresome nats" he said standing up. "I am the lord of all Alagaesia!" he pounded his dark blade in the ground "And those who dispute my rule will soon regret their folly!" announced the King.

Meanwhile outside the main gates Astos stood among his servants _"Foolish king! Galbatorix has let himself become decadent and now believes that no one can defeat him. Little does he know that his reign ends today!" _he thought. Astos floated forward towards the gate, he lifted his skeletal arms dark magic emerged from his palms and transferred to the massive gate before him. The gate withered and weakened, the lich pushed his arms forward as if he were pushing someone away and the ruined gate flew off its hinges and hit the small defense force that stood ready to strike at anything that came through.

"Blackheart!" Astos called for his lieutenant.

The demon prince came forward hand in hand with his dark lady Lilith.

"I'll lead the first charge, and you two shall lead the second." confirmed the lich. "Legion?" all the demons and Dark Elves stared as Astos's newest servant came forward.

The one called Legion was a shade, believed to be born from the dark energies of the Nether World a realm between Heaven and Hell. Besides from having the looks of an ordinary shade, Legion stood seven feet tall and because of the colossal amount souls he had collected over a span of almost a million years, he had the strength billion men. A nightmare to any opposing force on the battle field.

"You shall lead the third charge, Legion" answered Astos.

The shade simply nodded. Astos entered Uru 'Baen followed by an army of Dark Elves and Demons, his four lieutenants on either side of him. An army of human soldiers ran from the barracks and from various building in order to defend their city. Their efforts were useless as a barrage of arrows hit them followed by fire balls. The stunned soldiers were then struck down by Dark Elven Swordsmen and charging demons. Astos floated into the sea of corpses.

The lich stretched out his arms and spoke: "Former soldiers of Galbatorix, you have been defeated. Now rise again and serve your true master Astos!"

Flashes of red light engulfed the dead soldiers as their bodies were seen rising up. The red light seemed to enter their bodies and give life back to them.

"You are my instruments I shall use to conquer this world. You now serve me and only me. None dare resist me." Astos proclaimed.

The undead soldiers bowed to the lich their voices formed a chorus that said: "Hail Astos."

"Rise," the lich ordered. "Blackheart, Lilith, Legion you know what your orders are get to it." Astos ordered.

The army spread out and entered the city. Astos floated through the carnage that consisted of the city's inhabitants being murdered all around him. The lich reached the doors leading into the great hall. After breaking down the doors he entered.

"_The iron grip Galbatorix hold over humanity in this world will soon be no more!" _thought the lich.

Astos floated to into the main citadel.

"Intruder!" yelled a man.

A moment later the bell for the palace guard was heard. Twenty guards came to find one who rang the bell standing in the main citadel.

"What seems to be the trouble sir?" asked the confused guard who saw no danger, but could hear the mass murder outside.

"Have the demons infiltrated palace?" the guard asked.

"In a manner of speaking… yes!" the man turned to face the guard, grabbed his neck and started to choke. A minute later the guard fell to the ground dead.

The rest of the guards all raised their weapons when Astos suddenly appeared before them.

"Kill them." Ordered the lich.

"Yes master," replied the slave.

Five minutes later the undead guards stood before Astos.

"Whom do you serve?" asked the lich.

The guards let out a chorus of "Astos".

"Go now all of you kill everyone in this palace. Leave none alive!" ordered the lich.

The guards departed from the lich and spread among the palace carrying out their orders. Meanwhile Astos continued through the palace searching for Galbatorix's chambers.

The sounds of slaughter outside soon ceased and were replaced with a dead silence. Astos soon arrived at the king's chamber door. The lich placed his skeleton like hands on the double doors, and watched as they melted away and then proceeded into the chamber. As he entered the guards attacked him, however they all fell before his power. Even Galbatorix's mightiest guards were like insects to Astos.

The king stood at the same time Shruikan stood and growled at the intruder. "I know not who you are stranger but your power is vast. Are you servant of Mephistopheles? Have you been sent to test my power?" asked Galbatorix.

Astos let out a laugh that seemed to chill Galbatorix to the bone "Fool I am your replacement!" answered the lich. "You are a relic Galbatorix. I am Astos. This land you call yours is rightfully mine and I will reclaim it."

Astos floated to a balcony that overlooked the city. "Denizens' of Alagaesia, a new order has come to this land! As of this moment you all serve me!"

Choruses of "Hail Astos, Lord of Alagaesia" could be heard throughout the city.

Suddenly a beam of power hit Astos however the lich seemed absorb it.

"I will not let my rule go so easily!" protested the king as he ran at Astos his sword drawn.

Before he could even hit Astos the lich grabbed the king by the neck. All power in the king seemed to be extinguished as all attempts to break loose of the lich's grip were useless. Shruikan tried to aid his rider but was held down by dark energies.

"Perhaps I won't kill you after all my army could use a dragon rider" Astos said as he threw the king down to the floor.

Legion appeared before Astos "My lord Astos," the shade said as he bowed.

"This city is truly yours" confirmed the shade.

"Legion I have a task for you," answered Astos.

Legion arose "Anything my lord."

"Go to Ellesmera; find the elf known as Arya. Bring her to me alive and unharmed. Kill anyone who gets in your way."

The shade turned to leave "I will not fail you."

"_Everything is falling into place soon Alagaesia will call me master." _Thought Astos.


	16. Unification

Chapter 16: Unification

Murtagh awoke; he lay in the bed in the room given him by the elves. Oromis sat in a chair beside the bed behind sitting upon his stone dais was Thorn.

"Welcome back," said Oromis.

"_Are you alright?"_ asked Thorn the dragon's thoughts seemed to be full of concern.

"_I'm fine, I think," _Murtagh replied as he tried to sit up. A sharp pain in his chest forced him back down.

"That area will be sore for some time," said Oromis. "If Thorn had not gotten you back here in time he did… I fear you would be dead. The poison Blackheart injected you with was a form of demon blood. The regular human body cannot sustain itself under when subjected, by the hellfire coursing through your veins or the healer's potions you somehow survived."

"How long was I asleep?" asked Murtagh.

"Two days" answered Oromis.

"I apologize master Oromis; I was unsuccessful in retrieving the contract"

"That does not matter now Murtagh. There was nothing you could have done; Blackheart is just too powerful for you to take on alone."

"He's not that powerful. Thorn and I could probably defeat him and his mistress in our next encounter" replied Murtagh.

"Do not be so sure of yourself Murtagh, you have been empowered by hellfire and granted the abilities of the Ghost Rider. You may have the powers of a god yet there is one who can still defeat you."

"Mephisto," answered Murtagh.

"Correct Mephisto gave you the power he can take away at any moment" answered Oromis.

4 Hours Later

After eating a meal and bathing Murtagh now walked through Ellesmera. He was glad he could take in the scenery without elven guards following him everywhere he went. The elves were still watching him for any signs of treachery; however they had dismissed the guards and now relied on invisible spies. Thorn was training with Glaedr and Eridor. As he walked Murtagh noticed a crowd gathering deeper in the forest, Arya, Oromis, General Reagan, Roran, Katrina, and the queen seemed to be at the front of it.

Murtagh ran to the crowd and saw what the spectacle was all about there in the center lay a dead elven lady crimson blood covered her body and the ground around her. She had clearly been tortured and then killed, her body mutilated in the most horrifying way.

The queen met with Murtagh, Oromis, Arya, Reagan, Roran and Katrina outside the crowd.

"It seems there is a butcher in our midst," stated the queen.

"Your majesty, I have already sent our warriors to search for the perpetrator of this crime. However it will take some time to scour the entire forest," said Reagan. He turned toward the rest of them "Our forces could use some aid"

"I will help you," Arya was the first to answer.

All three dragons answered second. They had flown there the second they were informed of the discovery of the corpse.

"We will help as well," said Katrina nervously grabbing Roran by the arm.

"I will aid you as well," volunteered Murtagh.

"Very well" answered the queen. "Do whatever is necessary, I want this murderer found."

A few feet away concealed in the shadow of a huge tree Legion stood watching and listening.

"_Pathetic! They will never find me. The rape, murder and mutilation of the elf woman were only a wakeup call. I'll desecrate this forest!" _Thought the shade.

"_No Legion not now. You will eventually get that chance but first you must bring Arya to me. Nothing else matters!" _Astos's voice was heard in the shade's head.

Hedarth

Eragon stood with his back against Saphira; meanwhile the dragon sniffed the air.

"_They're late," _she observed.

"_While I guess we could take away a few points on punctuality," _Eragon replied sarcastically.

"_Indeed," _Saphira replied producing a dragonish cackle.

A rush of air hit Eragon's feet as another dragon touched down upon the balcony. It was Beroan the turquoise dragon upon his back sat his rider Morgan dressed in battle armor a turquoise sword matching Beroan's scales at his side and a spear strapped to his back. Out of the entire three new dragon riders Morgan and Beroan were the most dependable and the most productive in training. Morgan the son of Caleb and the nephew of Ajihad already saw Eragon and Saphira as natural leaders. Beroan seemed to follow suit. Morgan dismounted from Beroan. Eragon noticed a very solemn countenance about him. He walked to Eragon and bowed.

"I apologize Lord Eragon for my lateness," he said.

"Rise Morgan, you need not bow to me. And please call me Eragon not lord," Eragon replied in an encouraging tone.

Morgan stood to his feet.

"_Greetings Eragon, Saphira. I apologize for my lateness as well," _Beroan finally spoke.

"_There is nothing to apologize for Beroan," _replied Saphira.

Eragon watched Morgan walk to the edge of the balcony. Once there he removed his gold wedding band and cast it into the distance. Eragon did not need to ask what was bothering the rider. Reports that Morgan's wife disliked the decision that he had made to go fight the demons.

A violet dragon touched down upon the balcony. The balcony was large enough to hold all four dragons and still a small town. The violet dragon was a female her name was Garza. Her rider was also female, her name was Adrianna. The only female of the group besides Saphira, she was about twenty years old, already an adept archer however a swordsman she was not. On the contrary she could barley handle a rapier let alone the violet blade at her side without missing at every stroke and forgetting to parry; she had a collection of bruises from being knocked down.

"Good morning Lord Eragon, _Saphira, _I apologize for my tardiness," she said while blushing.

"_I as well," _said Garza.

Saphira spoke to Eragon privately. _"She's going to need a little more protection than the others; it would have helped if the two other riders were female,"_

"_True," _replied Eragon. _"She is easily distracted; I was going to ask Agamatto to create a strong wind so that would force Morgan and Vann to put on their helmets. You and I already have the ability to transform into the Ghost Rider so we're fine."_

"_If only she wasn't such a flirt," _complained Saphira. _"It's bad enough we have to train that swaggering mercenary but to protect her as well."_

An approaching gust of wind interrupted their conversation. In the ever expanding mist covering Hedarth, all the figures on the balcony could see a giant silver flying object. It was circling the city; it finally came to settle on the balcony beside them. There stood the silver dragon Gustav, his rider the mercenary Vann jumped off of the dragon's back. Vann was an assassin. He travelled through Alagaesia hunting criminals and persons with a bounty on their heads and turning them in to the highest bidder. He was in his late twenties, early thirties however because of his extreme arrogance and ability to boast about his "unconquerable" achievements. He had earned the title of a swaggering bulling idiot according to Saphira that was.

"Hello my freaky darlings," he chuckled, the odorous scent of alcohol emanated from his breath.

"You're late!" Saphira said in a demanding tone speaking through Eragon.

"Well hello to you too," replied the mercenary. "Sorry I was just turning a murderer over to the proper authorities."

"Spent some time at the pub too?" questioned Morgan.

"Oh no they had wine at the guard house," Vann answered.

"Did you relieve the guards of all their wine?" Eragon asked raising an eyebrow. This question produced a giggle from Adrianna and a mental sigh from Saphira.

"Almost all of it," the mercenary replied. "I am sorry for my tardiness, but a man has to make a living somehow," Vann added.

"Would you rather turn in criminals or fight for the fate of Alagaesia?" asked Agamatto who now stood on the balcony with them.

"Both seem equally profitable," Vann grinned.

"Is your money all you care about?" asked Eragon.

"I certainly hope not millions of lives are at stake. Your swagger and desires will only bring misfortune," replied Agamatto looking Vann in the face. "Put them aside." Agamatto turned to the rest of the riders. "I cannot tell you all what an honor it is too address such fine dragon riders this day. You have endured vigorous training and all that preparation has lead to the sole purpose to overthrow the Demon and Dark Elf invaders and save Alagaesia from total destruction. In a few minutes I will summon the leaders of the Elves, Dwarves and the Varden. Only through unification can you achieve victory," Agamatto raised his staff; the gem on the top glimmered brightly with enchantment.

Shimmering ethereal light appeared at the empty end of the massive balcony. The light faded and a familiar group stood in its place. The first thing everyone noticed was a large ruby dragon that both Eragon and Saphira recognized as Thorn, the second was a smaller emerald dragon. However both these dragons seemed to shrink in comparison to an older gold dragon. Among the dragons stood the Elven Queen Islanzadi, Arya, Oromis, Roran, Katrina and greatly to Eragon and Saphira's surprise Murtagh. A few feet away the leaders of the Varden appeared, Nasuada and Nar Garzhvog, the Kull leader. Orik was with them as well dressed in magnificent armor, a crown with Dwarves runes rested upon his head; Orik had been crowned king after Hrothgar's death. Everyone who had just been transported there seemed to be in an inevitable state of confusion. The Queen was the first to speak,

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"You're as confused as I am" replied Orik.

"Peace, all of you," said Agamatto. Suddenly every eye was on Agamatto for he appeared to be something even more regal than the Elves. "I am Agamatto of the Vishanti. I have summoned you all here for a matter of great importance."

"So it is true, there is a Vishanti in Alagaesia. I had sensed as much, however I had only thought it a coincidence with what is happening now," said Oromis.

"Not quite, however I am here to help you save Alagaesia from Asto's coming regime of darkness," replied Agamatto, and at this there were murmurs all around. "And also your majesty Islanzadi, as a token of my appreciation; I have expelled the shade from your forests and resurrected the victim."

"Thank you, good sir," replied the Queen.

Eragon and Murtagh nodded to each other.

"_Surprised to see me brother?" _Murtagh asked.

"_Very, what happened exactly?" _answered Eragon.

Before Murtagh could answer however Agamatto spoke up.

"Welcome all of you, listen closely all of you for it concerns the fate of this land. The lich Astos is planning to bring Alagaesia to the brink of destruction. His demonic hordes running across this land will bring it end, his unrestrained use of demonic power is creating tears in the very fabric of universe."

"Is there anyone else who can attest to this?" interrupted Orik who seemed to be still a bit confused.

"I can," a familiar voice said.

Both Eragon and Murtagh both became inflamed with hellfire, everyone on the balcony except Agamatto drew their weapons for Mephisto now stood at the end of the balcony.

"Enough all of you! There will be no violence here," ordered Agamatto.

"**Do you know who this man is? Why do you allow him into this meeting?" **Asked Murtagh.

"**He is a liar and a desecrator who's 'deals' have ravaged Alagaesia," **Eragon added.

"_**Let's just kill him and be done with it," **_Saphira growled.

"I follow my bargains to the letter Shadeslayer! I cannot help it if others misinterpret what is said," replied Mephisto. "Besides I come now to tell you that I will not interfere with your plans to stop Astos; that vermin has defied me."

"Why back down now?" demanded Arya.

"If I were to continue my work I would only be helping Astos enslave this land. It is predicted that if Astos continues push _his _regime it will pull the fabric of the universe apart. There would be nothing left just and endless void, complete absence of life. Therefore I will interfere no longer," after saying that Mephisto disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Well," said the Queen "Perhaps we should get to work."

"I warn you this task will be difficult, Astos plans to summon a destroyer demon this must not come to pass," said Agamatto. "I cannot fight this war for you however I will give the means to fight it. The fate of the Universe is at stake, I wish you all the best of luck."


End file.
